A Saiyan Hero
by Sparkey.ssj3
Summary: In the Buu Arc what if Buu's magic create a split through worlds and what if Goten is the one to fall into this portal. Goten must work with the D.C superheroes to defeat a new threat. Goten must become a Hero!
1. Chapter 1

.A Saiyan hero Chapter 1: Welcome to a different world Goten

* * *

In the DBZ world, the Buu saga.

'Okay now let's get Goten out' says Goku cutting Goten from Buu's stomach.

All the people ate by Buu are now watching him become increasingly buff until the magic escaping from him begins to conjure up into a portal trying to suck anything through the portal, nobody is absorbed by the portal until Goten is absorbed by the portal leavening every behind.

Goten appears over a dark city with fires blazing all through the city as Goten falls towards the city, Goten begins to float down to a road which seems to be far away from whatever thing is causing the fires.

Goten looks up and down the road until he finds a female figure walking towards him, Goten wants to ask questions so he begins to walk towards the female it meets her halfway. Goten finally could see the face of the female figure and it looks to be...Chi Chi!

Goten begins to run to Chi Chi but doesn't realise that she's wearing Saiyan amour.

'Mum. Mum!' shouts Goten sprinting towards Chi Chi.

Goten stops in front of Chi Chi and smiles at what he thinks to be his mother, Chi Chi slowly lifts her hand and she stops lifting her hand and begins to charge an energy ball.

'You look like my son but you aren't my son he's 16, you're like 14, so get out my wah' says Chi Chi firing the energy ball towards Goten's face but a person suddenly drives into Goten pushing him out of the way of the energy blast.

The person helps Goten up to his feet and it appears that they're the same height and long blonde hair waving in the gust of wind she just created, she had a red S on her chest and a blue skirt, Goten wasn't aware of what was happening around him, Chi Chi was firing off multiple blasts of energy at the two, the girl which saved him soon scared off the evil ChiChi.

But Goten begins to think 'this just a different world or something since i fell through the portal so in this world mum's evil'.

'Hi, what's your name' ask the girl putting her hand out for a handshake.

'Hi I'm Goten' says Goten shaking her hand.

'I'm a Supergirl and by Goten you mean not the 16-year-old Saiyan villain' says Supergirl with a smile.

'Evil Saiyan?' ask Goten confused by tilting his head.

'Yeah, the Saiyan you just saw was Chi Chi the sister of Prince Vegeta, mother of the evil Saiyan Goten and wife to an evil Sayan named Kakarot' explains Supergirl.

'Hey not all Saiyan's are evil' says Goten not sounding rude or angry.

'Never meet one, tell me a name of one then' says Supergirl mocking Goten a bit.

'Well, actually i am a..' before Goten could finish his sentence Supergirl interrupts him.

'Sorry but i have to go there's a robbery i have to take care' says Supergirl flying off.

Goten sighs and begins to walk around the city until finding himself in a dark alley surrounded by adult men caring knives, with realising it Goten walks into one of the men.

'Hey child you bump into me again I'll stab your pitiful body' says the man.

'It isn't that much of a deal but your toy won't work' says Goten trying to get past the men but is stopped.

The men pull out knives and close in on Goten but a boy same height as Goten lands in front of one of the men kick him to the floor.

'Hey kid runs away i can deal with these thugs' says the boy wearing a red suit with a black cape and green boats, he also has a yellow 'R' on his left side of his chest and lastly has a green mask.

'I'm not just some kid' says Goten.

The boy turns around to find and man jabbing his knife into Goten's back but almost instantly the man the brings the broken knife up to show everyone who then beings to run away.

'I'm Robin and your like Supergirl or man or boy' says Robin.

'Nope, I'm Goten a Saiyan' says Goten.

'Ha. Funny you aren't a villain you are not Goten or a Saiyan' says Robin.

Goten quickly turns Super Saiyan to convince Robin which works.

After a long conversation with Robin about how he got here, Robin is 100% sure Goten isn't lying.

'So you're a good Saiyan from a different world, well i sure your strong so i got a place for you to eat, sleep and train in return you join my team' asks Robin reading his had for a handshake.

'Yeah okay' agrees Goten shaking Robin's hand.

The two make their way to the team's base which is a giant 'T', they got there fast since Goten carried Robin as he fled over to the base.

The two land at the front to find everyone waiting for them to get there, Goten drops Robin who lands nicely in front of everyone and so does Goten.

'So this is the Saiyan from the other world which is good' asks one of the seven people looking at Goten and one happens to be Supergirl.

'Hi I'm Goten half human half Saiyan, i love to fight, train and eat' says Goten smiling.

'You really are a saiyan then show us Super Saiyan' asks a different person.

Robin begins to take a few steps back as Goten gets into his energy charging stance, he begins to shout as his hair spikes up his eyes begins to change to a green colour and his hair becomes golden. The people watching struggled against the power from Goten pushing them backwards.

'Well i guess you are a Saiyan and Robin said you're going our team i guess i should introduce my self, I'm Nightwing or Dick Grayson' says Nightwing.

'I'm Starfire' says Starfire waving her hand.

'I'm Raven' says Raven looking towards Goten.

'I'm Beastboy' says Beastboy waving.

'Hey I'm Blue beetle or Jaime Reyes' says Blue beetle.

'You already know me Supergirl' says Supergirl.

'Lastly, I'm PowerGirl' says a Power Girl look at lot like Supergirl.

'Now you need a name you have any ideas' asks Robin.

Goten's smile widened ask he rushes in too the base grabbing Saiyan armour for his upper part of his body and also grabs a red bandana creates eye holes than wraps it over his eyes.

'I'll be named Bardock!' shouts Goten.

'Bardock?' says everyone in confusion.

Elsewhere in a dark room, a figure shrouded in darkness watches the events on a monitor.

'This could be interesting... Maybe thrilling' says the mysterious figure.

* * *

What happens next with the new hero and member of Teen Titans and what challenges await Goten and his hero form Bardock. What about the mysterious figure.

Find out next time.

Chapter 2: Bardock's/Goten's first mission


	2. Chapter 2

Previously Goten found himself in the D.C universe and has met an evil Saiyan version of Chi Chi and he meets the Teen Titans, in a deal with Robin he gets food and a place to sleep and train if he joins the Teen Titan, so Goten need a hero outfit and a name Goten decide he'll be named after his granddad Bardock.

Chapter 2: Goten's first mission

'Why chose the name Bardock?' asked Powergirl looking just as confused as everyone else.

'Well my older brother Gohan told me that while an evil alien called Fireza was monologuing he talked about Bardock our fathers dad, he also talks about how no Saiyan would believe him about Fireza killing every Saiyan but Bardock went alone to try and defeat Fireza but it didn't work and he was murder by Fireza.

Fireza talks about a Saiyan looking a lot like Bardock right down to the colour if his blood-soaked bandana turning Super Saiyan and killing Frieza's ancestor and become the legendary first Super Saiyan, but Gohan believe the two things were related and theorised that Bardock went back in time' explains Goten.

'But why to pick the name why not name your self after your brother or father' asks Robin.

'Because Bardock did something heroic,y dad fought evil people cause his power got them there in the first place and my brother lets say he's too into being a hero' says Goten.

'Well okay if you say so but we have a mission tonight lets meet in the meeting room' says Nightwing, everybody leaves but Beatboy, Blue Beetle and Supergirl stay with Goten.

'So you can go Super Saiyan does that mean you can go toe to toe with Superman-like Prince Vegeta' asks Beastboy.

'Well I was able to fight Majin Buu which went around destroying worlds' says Goten.

'So you want to know what's the mission is about' asks Supergirl.

'Yep sounds fun' says Goten following the group.

The enter the meeting room where everyone is already waiting for them to arrive.

'Well let's start, A new villain calling himself Slade has been taking over the city through gangs and thugs but he won't stop there he wants to wipe out the human race for an unknown reason but tonight is one of the nights where defensive is weak in one of the main beaches of his organisation and that is where we come into destroying it.' says Nightwing placing images of the factory over the table.

But then a dark figure appears on the screen wearing the signature outfit of Slade.

'Hello Titans enjoy your mission tonight especially you Goten enjoy or should i say Bardock lobe the costume not as fancy as the other ones are you, I'll be watching' says Slade turning of the video call he was making to the Titans.

'That isn't the real Slade i defeated the real one a long time ago soi don't know who this is' says Nightwing.

'Anyway meet outside ready to leave at 12 am' says Starfire, everyone leaves but not the heroes that wanted to talk to Goten last time.

'Show your full power' asks Supergirl, Beastboy and Blue beetle in sync with each other.

The group walks into training where Powergirl is training, Goten shows the group his speed and strength in his base form and everyone looks like their minds just explode in amazement.

'Hey that sees if you can use that strength on me in a fight' says Powergirl walking over to Goten.

'Sure that seems like fun' says Goten getting ready to fight.

The fight begins and Goten is easily dominating Powergirl while he flys around her throwing multiple kicks and punches in nearly on seeing able speed, Power girl falls to the floor but gets up just as she fell.

'Okay that's enough you win but that isn't your power is it' says Powergirl with a smile.

And in response Goten powers up to Super Saiyan full power which sends everyone flying across the room and into a wall, Goten remains in Super Saiyan as he begins to train before the mission as the group watches his incredible strength as he trains.

It soon turns to 12 am and everybody is waiting to leave.

'Okay Powergirl, Supergirl team up Goten since it's his first mission. Beastboy and Blue Beetle team up. Robin and Raven team up and Me and Starfire team up. Now roll out' says Nightwing and the teams make their way to the factory.

Goten's team get there first since Goten is very eager to do his first mission, everyone is in different places waiting for Nightwing single to move in but Goten goes in uncaring for the single.

The gangster begin to shout in pain and a minute after it started it soon end and Goten walks out whistling as if it was easy, the Titans look in the building to find all the thugs tied up knocked out.

'Well this makes it easier to fight crime' says Supergirl.

The Titans find what they were looking for a left to go back to their base with Goten easily beating the thugs which would take all the Titans 30 minutes to beat.

As the team walks out Vegeta is waiting with Slade by his side.

'Humans and Saiyan bow before Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans' says Vegeta with a smirk.

'Quite Prince unless you like to die, I'll talk' says Slade.

'Slade, what do you want?' says Robin.

'I want you to die actually everyone can die but Goten' says Slade.

'We don't need him' says Vegeta.

Slade obviously annoyed by Vegeta punches him in the gut making him gasp for air.

'Now Goten I'll kill everybody here and see if you can go transcend' says Slade, as he pulls out a katana handle then using his energy, creates a dark purple blade.

'Sorry this isn't going to happen Slade' says Superman floating down to the ground.

'Great an alien worshipped as a god' says Slade.

'That doesn't matter you need to follow the law...' Superman was interrupted by Slade's fist breaking his jaw and then Slade kicks Superman's skull in.

Slade was about to finish Superman but a Super Saiyan Goten punches Slade in the face cracking the mask when Goten season the face under it he falls backwards and thanks to Supergirl and Powergirl Goten doesn't hit the floor.

'Well I have no use for this' says Slade taking off his mask to reveal a face looking like Goten's just with a sadistic grin.

'Who are you' shouts Supergirl.

'I'm Slade or my real name is Kakarot but you already knew that did it you' says Kakarot looking towards Goten.

'Do you know him' asks Powergirl.

'He's m...my' stutters Goten.

'I'm your father well your father in this world' says Kakarot.

'What?!' shouts everyone as Kakarot begins to leave.

'Titans make sure Goten doesn't become like you because i need someone like me' says Kakarot leavening by flight.

Goten's first went perfectly until a visit from his evil father who nearly killed Superman treated the Titans lives if Goten becomes like them. Will Goten take matters into his own hands and defeat Kakarot/Bardock?

Find out next time.

Chapter 3: Goten's first fight will Slade


	3. Chapter 3

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 3: Goten's first fight with Slade

* * *

Goten is in the teen titans training ground he's been there all day he ran out of energy a long time ago but is able to continue on pure willpower to get stronger.

'Hey Goten you better slow down or you be beyond repair' says Robin watching Goten just like everyone in the base is doing.

Goten falls onto the floor but stands back up and begins his training as the fountain of sweat drips down his face, Supergirl walks over to Goten with a water bottle and towel.

'Take a quick break' says Supergirl throwing the water bottle and towel towards Goten.

Goten catches the water and towel as he takes a break.

'He's been here all day, all week' says Powergirl watching Goten next to Robin.

'Well he found out this universe dad is evil so he would' explains Supergirl joining their side as Goten continues his training.

Powergirl walks behind Goten and hits his neck to knock him out.

'What are you doing' asks Supergirl.

'He needs rest or he won't be able to continue.

Months pass as the cycle of Goten training no stop, Supergirl giving Goten something to drink and eat and Powergirl putting Goten to bed which help the three bond but one day.

Goten walks into the training room wearing a different gi, the top half of his gi is Blue and the bottom is yellow with a white belt he also had a tail that was growing for a while and his hair stayed the same to his father.

'Wow looks who's on a mission' says Robin trying to mock him.

Goten looks towards Nightwing.

'Today he'll attack the base' says Goten every knows what he meant.

'How do you know' asks Robin.

'Because I looked at the previous attack dates and the first was the same date he married my mom the next was Gohan's birthday and the one that's next is mine, today' explains Goten.

The lights turn off then they turn back onto but with a red glow and a person walks into the room clapping.

'Well done my protégé' says Slade.

Goten doesn't look towards Slade but everyone else readies their weapons or their superpowers.

'Don't try it' says Goten trying to get everyone to stop and no fight Slade.

'no, let they find out who they should bow to' says Slade taking the mask off.

Goten disappears and reappears in front Slade to punch him in the face but Slade grabs Goten's fist and drags him into his knee, Goten gasps for air then is kicked by Slade across the room.

Goten powers up to Super Saiyan and then the two disappear shockwaves of them clashing, their fight is seeable once more as Goten jumps gets ready his hands

'lets if this works' says Goten charging a blue ball of energy.

'Kamehameha!' shouts Goten as the energy hits Slade in the chest.

'Damn that was good keep going' shouts Slade with an evil excited grin on his face.

Goten is sickened to see someone looking like his father like this but he needs to fight for a reason unknown to Goten at the moment.

Punch after punch, energy blast equalised by another, the fight seems to be endless as the two are equal until they stop.

'You're not going to transcend this way' says Slade as he looks around the room looking at end one but stops on Supergirl and Powergirl.

He lets out a laugh as he disappears and reappears in front of the two and he stabs the two with his energy blade.

Goten looks at what he's done in shock and anger but thankfully the two are alright...for now.

'Now you boy wonder' says Slade moving to fast for Goten to get too as he beats Robin in a near centimetre form death.

Slade continues this with every Titan. Goten isn't fast enough.

Slade stops until Goten and both Supergirl and Powergirl who can barely stand are left.

'Listen Goten either transcend or they all die' says Slade who see the power rising in Goten.

Slade begins to painfully inflict damage to the girls as Goten tries to catch up, Powergirl soon falls to the ground in the same condition as everyone else but Supergirl is in worse but still stands.

'I guess i should make her scream' says Slade as he makes presence stabs into Supergirl.

First scream Goten stop moving, the second scream a golden energy surrounds Goten, the third screams Goten begins to overcome by anger and on the fourth scream Goten shouts as lighting break through the roof and strikes around Goten and on the fifth scream the lighting strikes Goten, he lets out a shout of anger as everyone stops to look over to him Slade looks over with a smile.

The energy clears to reveal Goten's hair became more spiked up than the average Super Saiyan.

'Yes my protégé you did it' says Slade.

Goten walks over to Slade which makes the anger inside him become more enraged as he looks like Goku.

'Now i guess i should leave, just wait a little more and then I'll be back to bring you home' says Slade beginning to walk past Goten to leave.

Goten quickly attacks at rapid speed, Slade needed to power up to Super Saiyan to dodge it, against Slade's wishes the fight carries on with Goten winning, Goten lands a punch on his face and kicks his chest then blasts his rib cage with a Kamehameha which breaks half of his ribs.

'Okay finally this is fun' says Slade revealing his bloodlust as he powers up to Super Saiyan transcend.

The fight is equal and the fight carries on until the sun falls and that moon rises the two are tired as they both hit the floor out of energy.

'Hahaha. Nice you are my protégé for sure, that I tell you something all the other Saiyans and even my sons they are all inferior I could just tell i hated them but my Saiyan Pride forces me to stay with them but you, you are my rival and in the coming time you'll see the world the way I do' says Slade as Vegeta and the Saiyan Chi Chi picks up the evil version of Goku.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Author's note:

If you liked this story and want to see more i have a second story about a world where Caulifla and Goku weren't only fighting buddies called Saiyan's love, if you already read it then answer the poll on my profile for it to continue or end and a new story i have been planning will run along this one (don't worry there will be a sequel).

And if you liked this story or my other story don't be afraid to write a review of what you liked, what you didn't like and what you liked to see.


	4. Chapter 4

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 4: Goten's day off

* * *

Goten was in his usual spot on the training ground doing his usual training alone until the titan decided it's time for a day off and went to get Goten.

'Hey Goten today is a day off you know' says Beast boy standing with the Titans.

'Cool have a good time' says Goten continuing his training.

'That means you can come with us' says Starfire.

'Nope I okay I'll train' says Goten.

'Goten you know if you train all the time you're not going to have a social life' says Supergirl as everyone watches and tries to figure how he keeps going.

'Don't need one' says Goten plain and simple.

Powergirl obviously had enough so she grabbed Goten's ear and dragged him along.

The group finds themselves at a shopping centre and as they go in Goten tries to sneak off to train but Supergirl soon interrupted his plan and dragged him along.

They wonder the stores browsing and needless to say lots of clothes were bought and sadly for Goten he had to hold everything as the endless stream of stuff stake up.

As Goten followed the group with the pile of stuff in his face unable to see and soon he realised he was lost.

'Well crap baskets' says Goten looking around.

As Goten walks around in dark back streets he hears a group of people being robbed, Goten walks to the noise and finds the same group of men that tried to rob him are trying to rob some college students.

'Give us the valuables or else you hear' says one man pulling out a knife.

'Hey that's not a nice thing to do' says Goten having his hero costume on as he thinks to himself 'i know why Gohan likes to do this now'.

'Hey, what do you think your doing kid… wait that hair its that kid that broke my knife' says one of the men.

Half of the thugs surrounded Goten.

'I need to go and find my friends so I'll end it quick' says Goten powering up to Super Saiyan 2.

Goten disappears and reappears hit the back of the men's neck knocking them out, he powers down from Super Saiyan.

'Thanks, kid what's your name?' asks one of the college students.

'My hero name is Bardock' says Goten leaving and picking up the pile of stuff.

Goten spent a bit of time flying around trying to find them until Supergirl comes flying towards him.

'Hey, Goten quick. Emm just put this down' says Supergirl getting the stuff and dropping it on a nearby roof and grabbing Goten's hand.

'Listen there's been a kidnapping nearby so we need your help' says Supergirl dragging the sky.

'If you let me go i can try to found their energies' says Goten as Supergirl stops.

'Yeah sure' says Supergirl noticing their hands still interlocked.

Goten closes his eyes as he begins to sense energies as he speaks to himself in his head 'who does my dad do this again. Wait there' he says to himself.

'is it a group of four people and a younger one' asks Goten.

'Yeah a child was kidnapped' says Supergirl.

'Let's go!' says Goten instant transmission to the van while unknowingly dragging Supergirl by the hand.

The two find the van go the high way and lands on top of if Goten breaks through the top of the van landing in front of three men with automatic rifles, Supergirl drops in to join Goten.

'Ha. Supergirl just the person we want to kill' says one of the men pointing the rifle at Supergirl another one points at Goten, the last one took the girl hostage with a rifle to her head.

'You can't kill me with bullets' says Supergirl.

'Their not normal bullets' says the man as they open fire on the two.

They empty their whole clip but there wasn't any blood or bullets holes, Goten outstretched his fist and opens it to find kryptonite bullets, the men look in shock.

'What the hell' says the men keeping the girl hostage but realises the girl is gone.

The girl was standing will Supergirl and Goten looked at each of the men before saying something.

'I thought this would exactly take effort' says Goten as he simultaneously beat each of the up and stops the van.

Supergirl carried the girl to a safe spot as Goten joined them with all of the men tied up.

'Well done kiddies' says the Saiyan version of Chi Chi in Saiyan armour with her brother Vegeta by her side.

'We need the kid hand it over or the prince of all Saiyans will have to use force' says Vegeta powering up to Super Saiyan.

'Now, now brother don't forget that boy is a powerful Saiyan' says Chi Chi also powering up to Super Saiyan.

Supergirl backs off a bit as Goten joins in and powers up to Super Saiyan, the Saiyan brother and sister smirk as they disappear as well as Goten, the shocks wave appear able to be seen by any human eye the sound of them clashing their fist echoes through the city, Goten fires of 5 energy balls towards Vegeta which only two hit him, Chi Chi kicks Goten's back as Vegeta punches Goten in the face it seems to be an easy victory.

'I thought he can transcend Super Saiyan' says Chi Chi laughing.

'Poor excuse for a Saiyan' says Vegeta.

'Super Kaioken!' shouts Goten as his body becomes red as if he was using kaioken but he's still in Super Saiyan.

'How the hell!' shouts Chi Chi before getting a face full of Goten's fist.

'Final flash!' shouts Vegeta firing a Golden beam of energy towards Goten.

'let's hope this works Final shine attack!' shouts Goten firing a green and blue energy beam towards Vegeta's final flash.

Goten's attack overcame Vegeta's and hit Vegeta into a couple builds as he breaks through the walls, Chi Chi looks in shock as Goten targets her next.

'Now this will be ironic' says Goten as he's about to shout 'Final Flash!' he shouts shooting the energy beam into Chi Chi.

The two were defeated however Goten could sense something else.

'Well done Goten, but i do need this young girl' says Slade.

Goten begins to charge up a Kamehameha.

'The last time we met i liked you Kamehameha so i made my version' says Slade getting into the Kamehameha stance.

'This is the reverse Kamehameha' shouts Slade firing a black version of the Kamehameha at Goten.

'Kamehameha' shouts Goten still in his Super Kaioken firing the beam of blue energy towards Slade.

The beams enter a beam struggle as the two opponents fill the beam full of their energy.

'Kaioken times 10' shouts Goten overcoming Slade's reverse Kamehameha.

Slade was still standing and ready to fight but Goten could barely stand as he powers down from Super Kaioken and back to base form.

'Looks like the kaio whatever it's called takes a toll on your body but I'll take the girl now' says Slade as the shocked looking Supergirl can't protect the little girl as Slade flies off with her, Vegeta and Chi Chi fly off.

* * *

The Titans find the two and bring them back to their base.

'What possibly could Slade want with a little girl' says Robin.

'We might have an answer' says Superman as he walks in with the rest of the justice league.

'Slade has been kidnapping many kids all around the world' says Batman walking next to Robin.

'But they have one thing in common' says the flash running around Goten a couple times.

'They are all able to be genetically modified easier than the normal human' says Wonder women.

'So what is he doing' asks Nightwing.

'He's rebuilding the Saiyan race with the strongest Saiyan's DNA inserted into the kids' says Batman as he finishes his sentence everyone looks over to Goten.

'What?' asks Goten.

'Slade refers to you as "my protégé" he obviously wants to use your DNA, his and the others to remake the Saiyan race into the strongest race of people in history' says Robin.

'So how do stop hin' asks Goten and everyone replied with looking at him.

'You have to beat him in a fight' says Supergirl.

'Ha. Even if I train for the next year I'll be half his power' says Goten.

At Slade's base

Chi Chi walks into a dark room with Slade watching a monitor.

'He's isn't gonna get stronger in a short time so just get his DNA already' says Chi Chi hugging Slade from behind.

'No he'll be ready he just needs motivation' says Slade.

'His power level is 7,500,000,000 its half your power level, he can't double his power in a month' says Chi Chi.

'Yes he can, if my power level is high his will be higher' says Slade.

'What do you want me to do' asks Chi Chi.

'Take Supergirl away they seem it be friendly with each other he'll be motivated' says Slade.

'Consider it done' says Chi Chi before kissing the evil Goku called Slade.

Chi Chi leaves to kidnap Supergirl, Chi Chi sneaks through the security of the base and up the stairs to Supergirls room, she gets through the door and ties up Supergirl and breaks through the window to escape.

* * *

Goten hears the sound of the window as so everyone does and just like everyone else he went to check out was happening, when he found out that Supergirl was taken by someone he knew who and so did everyone else the following day Goten trained twice as much as he'd usually train.

'Hey Goten how about I help you train' asks Powergirl.

'Yeah two is better than one' says Goten.

The two trained for a whole week as Slade observed them.

'Its working Kakarot honey' says Chi Chi checking Goten power level.

'Yes his power level is 13,000,000,000 it's 2,000,000,000 short to mine' says Slade with a smile.

'he'll be ready in half a week hell maybe project Majin will be a go after the rebirth of the Saiyan race' says Vegeta watching.

'Yes, maybe it will be good to have Majin Buu on our side when we release it' says Slade.

'Should you visit the kid and give him a zenkai boost' asks Vegeta.

'I will give him a visit but you both need to kidnap Powergirl, these people are too attached to him' says Slade getting up to leave.

Half a week later at the Titans base, Slade as if he promised shown up to yet again fight Goten.

'So Goten you have become stronger so I'll give you a sneak peek into my full power' says Slade.

'What you going to use Super Saiyan 2 again' asks Goten.

'No. I'm going beyond' says Slade.

Goten knew what he meant as he powered up, his hair grown longer and his power level shot to 30,000,000,000 as Chi Chi and Vegeta was watching a recording the power levels.

'So what do you think of Super Saiyan 3' says Slade with a smile.

'Want to see something cooler' says Goten with a smirk.

'Go on then' says Slade interested.

'Well this is Super Saiyan 2 I mastered it only a day ago but i want to try something' says Goten powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

Goten took a long breath in and exhaled then screamed as a red aura covered his body.

'This is Super Kaioken 2' shouts Goten with a smirk as Slade looks in disbelief.

'I can't believe that it's possible' says Slade as they steer each other down.

They dashed to each other breaking the ground as they take off toward each other, they both land a punch to their faces at the same time but for a weird reason Goten was getting excited this hasn't happened before to Goten when fighting evil Goku Slade.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Author's Note:

The chapters for my stories will be longer from now on.

and if you haven't already read my other story Saiyan love go do it now but if you have then you'll be glad to know that I'll post one more chapter and then look at the poll on my profile to decide if i continue or end (with a sequel later) and do a new story so please answer it.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

The poll for Saiyan's love to continue or to end (future sequel) and a new story will end in two more days so if you haven't voted, vote now every vote counts. if you haven't read Saiyan's love then go and read it and excuse the terrible grammar at the start.

* * *

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 5: the awakening of Buu

Goten in his Super Kaioken 2 look at Slade in his Super Saiyan 3 form.

They steered at each other for a while until suddenly they clash fist hitting each other's fist, Goten begins by punching Slade in the gut, Slade returned with a spin kick to the face.

Goten after having a kick to the face he blasts Slade's face with a Kamehameha, Slade quickly fires his reverse Kamehameha into Goten sends him into the ground, they both floated to the sky and started their super speeded battle as Goten punch he also kicked Slade at the same time and Slade struggled to block the attacks.

Goten wanted this to be over so he charged up an energy ball which engulfed his fist.

'Super Dragon fist!' shouts Goten punching Slade with a Golden dragon made of his energy.

Slade fell to the floor but got up instantly.

'If your playing like that then I'll use this. Death Blade' says Slade, as his hand is covered in energy and then took shape as a blade.

Slade stabbed Goten just missing his kidney and stabs his right shoulder and lastly scars Goten face starting from just above his eye and ending below his eye,

Slade finishes the fight by spinning kicking Goten in the face and knocking Goten out.

A month after the fight Goten stuck to training with Powergirl until the Titans found a way to rescue Supergirl, the Titans removed all the ways that Slade was watching them through.

'Hey Goten we have a plan to find Supergirl' says Robin.

The Titans have a meeting explaining the plan to get Supergirl from Slade's base.

Meanwhile at Slade's base.

'Hey. Heeey can I have so food' shouts Supergirl down the red-lit corridor.

'Oh shut up I'm sick of your compiling' says Vegeta down the corridor.

'Then give me food mister widow's peak' says Supergirl.

'Here and stop up' says Vegeta throwing a piece of bread into Supergirls cell.

Supergirl eats the bread and Vegeta walked up towards Slade's room.

'Whats the kid's power level' asks Vegeta.

'At base form he's about 8,500,000,000. Super Saiyan 510,000,000,000. His Super Kaio-ken: 1,020,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2: 850,000,000,000. Lastly his Super Kaio-ken 2: 1,700,000,000,000' says Slade glancing at the computer.

'And your?' asks Vegeta.

'My base form is 9,000,000,000. Super Saiyan: 5,400,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2: 900,000,000,000

Super Saiyan 3: 3,600,000,000,000' says Slade.

'Whats the power level difference?' asks Vegeta.

'Your were never too good with math were you Vegeta. its 1,900,000,000,000' says Slade.

'So he isn't that strong yet' says Vegeta.

'This information is a month old its invalid' says Slade.

'what!? You think a month is enough' asks Vegeta.

'Well he would usually increase his power level by half that of the difference in our power level and his training with Powergirl most likely and we gave the kid motivation' says Slade looking down the hall towards Supergirls cell.

'You're saying he'll match your power level' says Vegeta.

'Yes he will' says Slade.

'I think that the energy duller isn't working' says Vegeta.

'Its working or you know who would be here' says Slade.

'Yeah but he's weak he never trained a day if his life' says Vegeta.

'Well last time I beat him he would start training' says Slade.

Then all the lights flickered.

'Well they're here, get Chi Chi and get out of my way' says Slade getting up from his seat and began to meet the Titans.

Goten was running ahead of the group to find Supergirl but as if planned out Slade appears in front of them.

'Go on ahead' says Goten as everyone else runs ahead.

'So once more we met Goten' says Slade powering up to Super Saiyan 3.

'The first time you called me Goten' says Goten powering up to Super Saiyan 2.

They kick each other's legs and the power destroys the walls around them causing that part of the building to crumble around them, Goten punches Slade's stomach and Slade returns with a kick to the ribs, they exchange attacks after attacks causing more of the building to become destroyed.

Goten fires a Kamehameha towards Slade who barely dodges it, the two begin to charge up so Goten took this time to power up to Super Kaioken 2 and the real fight begins.

The power of each attack leaked from the fighters the power seems to be used for something but they don't notice as they continue to fight.

They back off and begin to charge up their attacks.

'Final Kamehameha!' shouts Goten firing a blue beam and a golden energy swirl towards Slade.

'Reverse Kamehameha' shouts Slade firing a black beam towards Goten.

The power has become too much for a sphere containing a powerful enemy Goten knows too well, both Goten and Slade look towards a fat pink blob.

'No' says Goten as his eyes widen.

'Damn it' says Slade.

Fat Malian Buu walks up to the two

'Buu what candy or Buu eat you!' shouts Buu demanding candy.

'I have some this is for my friends and family for a different world you pink bastard' shouts Goten firing and full power Kamehameha destroy half of his body.

Goten is quickly grabbed by Slade and pulled out of the way of Buu's laser which makes candy of nearby rumble.

'We have to go the Titans with join soon' says Slade dragging Goten across the sky.

The Titans soon join to save Goten.

'Goten hold on' shouts Supergirl.

'No he's helping follow him' says Goten as he begins to fly on his own.

The Titan's find themselves in a small house in the middle of nowhere surrounded by the Saiyans they fought for years.

'So Majin Buu is bad but he gets worse' says Goten.

'How?' asks Everyone.

'On my world he gets mad and the evil instead escapes and consumes fat Buu and then become super Buu and he has a different transformation but I got sucked into here' explains Goten.

'Well, that won't happen...right?' asks Supergirl.

'Yes it will' says Batman with Superman.

'Lex Luthor and the joker surprisingly are working on it' says Superman.

'Where's everyone else' asks Robin.

'Turned it to candy and eaten' says Batman.

'Great me and Goten are the best chance and yet we aren't enough' says Slade.

'Yeah took my Dad and Vegeta to fuse to be enough' says Goten.

'Wait for me and Vegeta fused' asks Slade.

'Yeah but I know the fusion dance I don't think they used the fusion dance they had weird earrings instead' says Goten.

'Batman update on Majin Buu is he's been split in two and the grey ate the fat one and both Lex Luthor and Joker' says a British man into Batman earpiece.

'That's just great' says Vegeta.

'Wait is there a Kami' asks Goten.

'whats a Kami' asks everyone.

'You know God, guardian of the earth' says Goten.

'Yes Goten I know you need me and what for' says an old voice not in person but in everyone's head.

'Okay Goku let's go!' shouts Goten but everyone looks at him blank.

'Who's Goku?' asks Slade.

'Sorry meant Slade, Goku is my Dad's name' says Goten.

'Alright where to' asks Slade.

'The hyperbolic time chamber' says Goten.

Moments later everybody puts their hand on Goten back as he's about to instant transmission to Kami.

He appears on the lookout in front of Kami and Mr Popo and everybody's behind Goten.

'Let's go quickly' says Kami trying to rush Slade and Goten into the Hyperbolic time chamber.

Goten waves goodbye to the only two waving him off which is Supergirl and Powergirl and everybody just says bye, both Slade and Goten are now in the hyperbolic time chamber.

'So what do we do?' asks Slade turning to Goten who's in his fighting stance.

'Train!' shouts Goten beginning to fight Slade in the blankness of the Hyperbolic time chamber.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Tomorrow is the last day for the poll so if you haven't voted, Vote now. If you like the story review what you like and what you want to be improve or seen in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Goten's trial by Majin

It's been two months in the Hyperbolic time chamber and Goten's pure heart rubbed onto Slade and he becomes nicer.

'Okay then that's 1,999,999,999 push-ups' says Goten and Slade do push-ups.

'And 2,000,000,000 push-ups' says Slade finishing the push-ups with Goten.

'By the way I hate saying Slade so I'm gonna call you Goku' says Goten.

'Whatever you want kido' says Goku.

'By the way, teach me Super Saiyan 3' says Goten excitedly.

'But you got Super Kaioken 2' says Goku confused.

'Yeah I want Super Kaioken 3 but I need to master Super Saiyan 3 first' says Goten.

'Yeah but Super Saiyan 3 is not good for your body' says Goku.

'Yeah but if that last transformation of Buu is strong then we estimate it would be great to have a secret weapon' says Goten.

'Fine!' says Goku with a sigh.

On the outside of the hyperbolic time chamber.

'So what's does the room do?' asks Robin.

'You can train for a year in one day' says Kami replying to Robin's question.

'Well why not tell us' asks Supergirl.

'Simple you can't handle it, there are two things that would kill you, firstly not being strong to handle the extreme weather and lastly being in there for a year would make you go insane' explains Kami.

A day soon passes by and the door to the Hyperbolic time chamber opens with a bright light coming through the doorway as a figure of a man walks out.

'Hey, there' says the figure reveals himself to be Slade or Goku now.

Another walks out after him.

'Yo' says Goten with the same hair as his father still and is obviously more powerful.

'So Buu' asks Goku.

'Well, Slade…' Robin is interrupted by Goku.

'Nope it's Goku now' says Goku correcting him.

'Well...Goku the Buu turned into some sort of kid' says Robin.

'Kid Buu' whispers Goten hearing his dad saying that before teleporting in this world.

'And he's stronger he's about 500,000,000,000,000,000 for some reason it's stronger than we estimated' says Vegeta.

'Well that's a big power level' says Goku.

'Your power level is 340,000,000,000,000 and the boy's power level is 500,000,000,000,000' says Vegeta.

'That's good then we have a chance' says Goten.

'Yeah about that' says Goku turning to Goten.

'Yeah' asks Goten.

Goten gets a neck chop and falls unconscious on the floor.

'Why!?' shouts Powergirl and Supergirl.

'Listen at Super Saiyan 3 he'd be 300,000,000,000,000,000 and though I'm weak I plan to go out with the pink bastard' says Goku putting a serious face on.

'But he had a higher chance' says Robin.

'No he wouldn't he can only last in Super Saiyan 3 for half an hour' says Goku.

'So we have one chance' says Kami.

'Well Goodbye' says Goku taking off to Kid Buu.

Goku landed in the middle of a destroyed city and in front of a kid Buu on top of the highest mountain of rumble.

'Buu! This is where you die' says Goku powering up to Super Saiyan 3.

Goku punches Buu's face which sends the pink blob into a pile of rumble, Buu reshapes itself back into its form before the punch, the attacks power causes shockwaves which breaks rumble around them, they begin to speed up causing the shockwaves to increase in power as the blood of Goku begin to speed up pumping faster from the fight, Goku begins to slow down as he's being beaten by Buu.

'Damn well I guess I should use it' says Goku as he charges up all his energy and then absorbs the energy into him 'I should call this energy bomber!' shouts Goku releasing it all at once causing a massive explosion.

'He blew himself up?' says Vegeta.

'It was the only way' says Kami looking down at the ground to respect Goku's death.

'No it wasn't' says Goten getting up with more than just anger as he grinds his teeth together.

'Wait...Buu he isn't dead' says Kami shocked.

' **That bastard will pay!'** Goten in anger with Buu as he flies off to fight him.

'Popo summon the dragon and bring Goku back to life, he will need to be here' asks Kami.

'Yes, Kami' says Popo leaving to collect the dragon balls.

Goten flies to Buu and as soon as he sees the small pink figure he powers to Super Saiyan 3 and begins the hardest challenge of his life, their speed battle destroys piles of rumble as the clash even thereof Goten is badly damaged.

The anger of Goten seeing the thing that terrorised his family on a different world but now is destroying his new one which pushes him further beyond his limit which helps him transform into a more powerful form.

'This is Super Kaioken 3!' shouts Goten as his body is swallowed by a red energy of the Kaioken.

'Goten's power level is 4,000,000,000,000,000,000' shouts Vegeta.

Goten is now faster and more damaging he has the edge as he attacks furiously.

Goten fires energy blast after energy blast.

Goten seems to be winning but his energy drops faster and faster

until he isn't able to move after he was beaten to the ground but at the same time dark clouds appeared overhead for a moment then disappeared the next and a pile of rumble start to shake as if something in it.

'I'm back Buu time to die' says Goku.

'Goku?' says Goten.

'Yep i was wished back and Kami told me everything so charge up your best attack and I'll distract him' says Goku jumping into battle as Super Saiyan 3.

Goten puts his hands up to the air and powers down 'that's hope I remember how dad train with this' says Goten as in mid-air a blue ball of energy grows bigger and bigger.

Goku is only punching Buu when he gets close but mostly is firing energy blasts to keep Buu distracted.

'Almost there' says Goten as the ball of energy is the size of the moon.

Goku is out of breath and Buu is beating him close to death.

The ball of energy is now half the size of the planet.

'This is it' says Goten pushing the giant ball of energy towards Buu as Goku gets out the way but Buu is too shocked to move.

Goten powers up to Super Kaioken 3.

'Super Kaioken 3!' begins to shout Goten as the ball becomes more powerful as it moves closer, 'Genki (spirit)!' continues Goten as the ball is more powerful and moves closer to Buu, 'Dama (bomb)!' finally shouts Goten as it begins to destroy kid Buu every single piece of him is destroyed by Goten's Super Kaioken 3 Genki Dama (spirit bomb).

Goten lifts Goku and the two limp over to the Titans that are making their way to the people that saved the world but also the justice league is there as well.

'Hey Goten and Goku well did' they all say.

The justice league walks up to them.

'We would like you to join our team Goten' asks Batman.

'Well I'd love to, but not yet I'd need to sort things out' explains Goten.

'Well if you need a spit filler I'd join and my colleges will join' says Goku with a smile.

'Sure you're hired' says Flash appearing out of nowhere

The justice league talks to Goku, Vegeta and ChiChi about the league, as Goten is greeted by Supergirl and Powergirl.

'Listen Goten you have to decide something' says Supergirl.

'Yeah what is it?' says Goten.

'We both know you love us both so you have to choose me or Supergirl' says Powergirl making Goten blush.

'I chose both of you' says Goten rubbing the back of his head with a smile while blushing.

'No you can't choose one' says Powergirl.

'Well maybe he's right, we can share' says Supergirl.

'Maybe you're right' says Powergirl.

Each girl kisses one of Goten's cheek which makes Goten's face turn is bright red.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 7: Back home?

It's a nice day for Goten, Supergirl and Powergirl as there's been no crime since Majin Buu so they spent the free time training and having fun but as if scripted Goku who finally dropped the name Slade and isn't so evil contacted them.

'Yo, can you guys lend a hand I'm chasing some guy named Savitar can he's fast' explains Goku for his rude interruption.

'Okay I'll instant transmission, Powergirl and Supergirl place one of your hands on me' says Goten and the two girls do as they were asked and they disappeared.

Goku is right behind the guy but some portal opens up in front of him and he disappears through it.

'Damn' says Goku starting to speed up.

Then out of nowhere Goten, Supergirl and Powergirl appear in front of Goku running towards the portal so Goku collides with them and they all are sent through the portal.

'Oh, my head' says Goku getting up from the floor.

'Hey, where's Goten?' asks Supergirl not realising she's on top of him.

Goten makes his presence known by struggling for air.

'Oh, there you are' says Supergirl getting up and then helping Goten up.

'So where are we?' asks Powergirl.

Goku and Goten felt energy of someone that is roughly the same power.

'I think we should check that out first' says Goten flying over towards it with everyone else following.

As they fly towards the energy Goten notices a logo on some buildings which looks like capsule crop. This motivates Goten to speed up towards the energy. When they arrive they see Vegeta on the floor beat up and some strong guy looking like a hairless cat about to charge his attack.

'Super Kaioken 3!' shouts Goten as his long golden hair is cover in red like his body, he slams his fist into the hairless cat's face sending him flying away.

'What Goku!' shouts everyone but their Goku walks up behind them.

'That's not me' says their Goku.

'Then why is there a young looking Goku fighting that Beerus or whatever.' says Blume.

'Well maybe he is the Super Saiyan God Beerus wants' says Goku.

But then Goten's Goku floated down with Supergirl and Powergirl next to Goku.

'Your me?!' says Goku.

'Yes and no I guess but for simple reasons just call me Slade' says the DC Goku.

'Anyway who is that fighting Beerus' asks Goku.

'Wait you don't know' asks Slade (just gonna call him that to make it easier to follow)

'Well I don't know since I'm asking' says Goku.

'You remember kid Buu and your fight right' asks Slade.

'Yeah, why?' asks Goku.

'Goten what happened to him' asks Slade putting on a serious face and both Supergirl and Powergirl got concerned about where this is going.

'He...he went through some sort of portal and we could do anything nor could Shenron for that matter' says Goku looking at the floor in anger.

Slade pointed to towards Goten who is squaring up to Beerus.

'Your strong for a look-alike of that Saiyan down there but your, not a god because they can feel your power and I might have to go full power for once' says Beerus trying to find out the strength of Goten but in this form, his power level is 4,000,000,000,000,000,000.

'Wait you mean that's Goten. How?' says Goku.

'Well somehow he ended up our world and got more powerful by endlessly training if it wasn't' for these through he wouldn't be able to get stronger' explains Slade.

'But how are you here now?' asks Blume who had enough of their little chat.

'Wait. Blume you still have those dragon balls' says Goku you got an idea.

'Yeah, why?' asks Bulma interested.

'Beerus wants a Super Saiyan God so let's ask Shenron about it' says Goku.

'Great idea I'll get them now' says Blume running off to get them

'Wait Super Saiyan God?' says Slade confused.

'Yeah Beerus wanted to fight a Super Saiyan God' says Goku.

'Goku I got them!' shouts Blume running over with the dragon balls.

Goku laid out the dragon balls which caught the attention of both Goten and Beerus who both floated down to see what's happening.

'Almighty dragon Shenron rise!' says Goku summoning the Shenron.

'I'm Shenron the internal Dragon I'll grant you two wishes, Oh you guys again' says Shenron.

'Yo, tell us about the Super Saiyan God' asks Goku.

'According to the Namekian Book of Legends. six righteous Saiyans came together on Planet Sadala to transform one into the Super Saiyan God. However, while the Super Saiyan God overwhelms the evil Saiyans, his power vanishes as quickly as it came, and as such, he and his comrades are wiped out.' says Shenron.

'Cool, but how do we get Beerus the Super Saiyan God' asks Slade.

'There is a way for one to become a Super Saiyan God, five pure-hearted Saiyan put their energy into one. That is all I now shall leave.' says Shenron disappearing and the dragon balls are scattered across the world.

'Okay since at this time Goten is the strongest here we should put our energy into him' says Goku explaining his idea to Vegeta, Gohan and trunks.

'You guys are idiots' asks Slade.

'What you mean?' asks Gohan.

'The dragon said there were six Saiyan you have five' explains Slade but everyone looks towards him.

'You're the sixth' says Goten powering down to his base form.

'Wait. I don't want to' says Slade.

'Stop being stubborn' says Trunks.

'I don't want to do it' says Slade.

'Damn it, if it helps to defeat Beerus than do it' says Goten.

'Don't worry I think I can the spot' says Videl walking up to the group.

'Videl what do you mean?' asks Gohan.

'Well I just thought that a quarter Saiyan may help' says Videl but Gohan already walking up to her.

'You mean you're pregnant Videl' says Gohan hugging her out of joy.

'Enough bring forth the Super Saiyan God or I'll destroy the planet' says Beerus.

Gohan and Videl soon hurried over to everyone else as they got ready for the Super Saiyan God ritual and they began to put their energy into Goten.

Goten began to be absorbed into a blue ball of energy and just as soon as it came the energy ball disappears leaving Goten's body frame covered in blue energy which begins to break off his body to reveal that he is leaner than before and his hairstyle has changed from his father's but the colour has changed it a bright red but more importantly his power level shoot through the roof it's now 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 which is far beyond that of Beerus's 4,000,000,000,000,000.

'You're strong. Too strong' says Beerus squaring to Goten.

'So this is the power of Gods well if you're impressed I must be better than you' says Goten punching Beerus in the gut which sends him to the floor grabbing everyone attention.

Beerus quickly stood but was kicked back down by Goten.

'You want to destroy the planet but your body will be destroyed' says Goten charging up a ball of energy.

Beerus put his hand out and created a ball of destroyer energy.

'Destroy' says Beerus as the energy ball shoot towards Goten.

Goten stopped it and crushed it in his hand and in response, Beerus floated above the Earth and got ready with a massive ball of energy which equalled the size of the Earth, Goten joined him above the Earth.

'I like the food but you disrespected a god of destruction so you and everybody dies' says Beerus firing the ball of energy down to Earth.

'Final Kamehameha!' shouts Goten firing the blue beam with a golden energy around it.

The attack is able to slow down the ball of energy but isn't enough to stop it.

'Damn this might kill me but hey got to try. Super Kaioken God!' shout Goten covering his body in the kaioken which boost the Final Kamehameha's power.

The Final Kamehameha cuts through Beerus's attack and hits him straight on knocking him out and distorting space-time and reality around them, Beerus hits the floor knocked out.

'Hey, good job...wait where are they' says Goku confused looking around for Slade, Supergirl and Powergirl.

'Hey where did Goten go?' asks Trunks.

The group appears back on their homeworld and Goten is knocked by the Super Kaioken God.

'That kid I tell ya, he just keeps going I don't know how you guys handle him' asks the DC's Goku while picking Goten.

Powergirl and Supergirl laugh at Goku's comment.

'Hey I didn't see you do much' says Goten struggling to stay awake.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 8: merging worlds

'Lord Beerus, I don't why you didn't go full power' says Whis looking upon Beerus taking a nap.

'It wouldn't be fun if i did so' says Beerus opening one of his eyes.

'But Beerus that Final Kamehameha nearly destroyed the fabric of the universe it's lucky the two worlds didn't join there and then' says Whis with a smile.

'Whis what do you mean by "there and then" you obviously mean something' says Beerus getting up from his slumber.

'Well since you asked. When yours and Goten's attack collide it caused an imbalance for both worlds' explains Whis somehow looking too happy for the situation.

'And why should i care?'says Beerus lying back down on the bed.

'Because that means to return the balance both of the worlds will have to merge together, in the worse case everyone will die as everything merges together' says Whis.

'So best case would be that we all live together on a planet' says Beerus.

'But firstly hell, heaven and the other world must merge so everyone that die will walk amongst the living' says Whis.

'When will it happen?' asks Beerus.

'About a day if not half a day' says Whis.

'Well we can't do anything then' says Beerus going back to sleep.

Back at the Titans base, Goten is training with Powergirl and Supergirl watching him when Goku walks in.

'Hey having fun!' shouts Goku to Goten.

'Yep. Training is better than sitting around' says Goten.

'Hey I would train if the justice league would let me' says Goku.

'How about you just make a new team or something' suggests Supergirl which gets the attention of Goku and Goten.

'Hey good idea' says Goten taking a break from training

'Yeah call us the Z fighters!' says Goku.

While they were having fun talking about a team of their own Vegeta and Chi Chi burst through the door.

'Goku! We have a problem' shouts Chi Chi.

Goku looks behind them to find every enemy they fought walking towards them.

'Damn!' shouts Goten powering up to Super Saiyan God.

'There is to many you'd run out of energy' says Goku.

'Well let's get to Kami and figure it out' says Goten grabbing both Supergirl and Powergirl than instant transmissions to Kami.

'He could have taken us with him' says Goku flying towards Kami with Vegeta and ChiChi

Goten appears in front of Kami with Supergirl and Powergirl.

'So I guess you're not here for dinner' says Kami jokingly.

'Why is the dead walking?' asks Goten.

'Its a side effect of two worlds merging together' says Kami.

'What? How did that happen?' asks Goku finally getting there with Vegeta and ChiChi.

'Well look at Goten he caused an imbalance so the worlds are balancing out' says Kami.

'So what do we do then?' asks Goten.

'We fight' says Goku from Goten's home planet.

'Dad?' says Goten hugging Goku.

'Well this worlds fighters aren't strong so I'll teach you a technique that merges people together it's a Namkain technique that makes the one remaining stronger but since your Saiyans, it may be different' says Kami to DC Goku, Vegeta and Chi Chi.

'What happens after that?' asks Vegeta.

'You'll have your subconscious will join the one that is more dominant' explains Kami.

'Well damn I have nothing left so I'm in' says Vegeta.

'Yeah I guess you're right Brother I'm in' says the Saiyan version of Chi Chi.

'Alright place your hands onto Goku and feel your energy travelling through into him but not just your energy but your soul as well' says Kami as both Vegeta and Chi Chi disappear.

Goku looked at his hands feeling the power surging through him.

'This is AMAZING! I feel incredible! Yes, yes, yes. I can WIN! I feel great. I. Can. Do. This.' shouts Goku pumping himself up.

While the DC Goku is getting ready, everybody watches him.

'So I just appeared here and the Supreme Kai told me about the merging of worlds so I'm guessing that this dead people problem needs to be fixed' says Goten's father.

'We need to hurry I sense Frieza, Cell and Buu and since their dead they have unlimited aan m,ount of energy' says Goten getting angry.

'That means we need to fix it somehow' says Goku.

The DC Goku walked over to them still amazed by his power.

'Hey guys since there is two Gokus so just call me Slade alright' says Slade with a smile.

'Well alright but Goku can't become a God so we got a problem' says Goten.

'I can transform into a Super Saiyan God but we need a lot of energy' says Goku.

The group kept talking but someone wanted to visit.

'So you are even stronger' says Frieza already in his final form.

'Frieza?!' says Goten.

'Oh and I'm here' says a second Frieza.

Both Goten and Goku powered up to a super Saiyan God and Slade powered up too Super Saiyan 3.

'Let's quickly send him back to hell' shouts Goten joining Slade's side as they blast Frieza out of existence.

Goku quickly punches and kicks Frieza until he disappeared.

'let's just destroy the whole they came through' shouts Goten flying towards a hole through dimensions.

Cell and kid Buu appear in front of them.

'Time for you to go back to hell' shouts Goten powering up to Super Kaioken God.

Both Cell and Buu are stunned as they can't free their energy.

'Super Kaioken Dragon fist!' shouts Goten punching Buu with a Golden dragon with a Kaioken colour which blows Buu up and sends him to hell.

'Such power!' shouts Cell in shock but both Slade and Goku punch him back through the portal.

'Okay finish this' says Goku as everyone lines up.

'Super Kaioken God Kamehameha!' shouts Goten firing the massive energy blast towards the portal.

Both Slade and Goku joins in fires their own respectable Kamehameha which destroys the portal and this marks when the two world merge together.

And to celebrate Goten is yet again hugged to the edge of death by his two girlfriends Supergirl and Powergirl.

'Man having two girlfriends is like going out with Chi Chi and Bulma at the same time' says Goku.

'Hey you want to do something fun' says Slade.

'Yes what is it?' ask Goku.

'Let's train the justice league because this stuff happens to often' say Slade.

'Yeah let's do it!' shouts Goku joining Slade's side as they fly off.

Whis appeared in front of Goten still be hugged by his girlfriends.

'Sorry bad timing but her father suggested an idea to Zeno the god of everything about a tournament between universes so get training bye now' says Whis disappearing leavening Goten to be suffocated by his girlfriends

End of Chapter 8

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry for the shortness of this Chapter but this is just a filler Chapter just so I'm not rushing the story for the next arc tournament of power can't have Black Goku since there's already two (Vegeta would go insane) so who do you like should be on the tournament of power roster for universe 7 leave a review of who you want to see on the roster.


	9. Chapter 9

aurthor's note:

Sorry for being late just has to double check the Universes fighter.

* * *

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 9: training and the start of the universal survival

'Okay so we got the team' says Goten looking towards the ten people.

'Okay let's count first Goku' says Beerus taking a register.

'Yep' says Goku excited.

'Second Goten' says Beerus.

'Yeah' says Goten.

'Third Gohan' says Beerus.

'Here' says Gohan.

'Fourth Vegeta' says Beerus.

'Yes' says Vegeta.

'fifth ChiChi' says Beerus.

'Here' says the Saiyan version of Chi Chi.

'Sixth Supergirl' says Beerus.

'Yeah' says Supergirl.

'Seventh Superman' says Beerus.

'I'm here' says Superman.

'Eighth Piccolo' says Beerus.

'Here' says Piccolo.

'Ninth Number 17' says Beerus.

'Yeah' says #17.

'Lastly, Slade' says Beerus.

'Yo' says Slade.

'Alright everyone is here. So you know we only got 3 weeks before the Tournament of power so we can train' says Beerus.

'there are ten people so two groups of five, the weaker group goes with Beerus and the stronger group goes with me' says Whis waking up from behind Beerus.

'What do you mean you'll take the stronger group' says Beerus.

'It means since I'm stronger than you I should take the stronger group' says Whis.

'Mock me again and I'll destroy you' says Beerus.

'You destroy me, ha you are a funny god of destruction' says Whis.

The strongest group consisted of Goten, Goku, Slade, Gohan and the Vegeta the weakest group has Chi Chi, Supergirl, Superman, #17 and Piccolo.

Groups went to their respected tutors for the 3 weeks.

'Okay since you guys are the strongest group I'll teach you how to use God energy if you already know how then push yourselves to the next level' says Whis smiling towards his group.

'Alright I'll train you guys up this week than teach you how to control God energy next week' says Beerus.

The 3 weeks pass by quickly and the fighters are now needed to go to the arena ready to start the tournament.

'Alright before you guys go take these' says the Supreme Kai putting his hand out towards the team with 3 pairs of potara earrings.

Goku takes a set so does Vegeta and Goten.

Then the team is teleported into the arena.

The team spots other Universes being teleported into the arena.

'Welcome to the tournament of power I'm grand priest and the rules are simple:

* * *

Fighters cannot be killed, use weapons, or use healing items during the match.

Fusion-based items and techniques such as Potara Earrings and Fusion Dance are permitted as well. Thus, Fusions are allowed.  
However, fusion carries a risk. If the fused warrior is eliminated, it counts as the elimination of all the fuses.

If someone is killed by their own attack being deflected by someone else, by an inherent flaw in a fighting technique or through self-destruction, it's not considered a violation of the rules.

Fighters remain in play even if rendered unconscious or unable to fight. A fighter is eliminated only when made to fall off of the fighting stage.

The tournament consists of a single match with all 80 fighters battling at the same time.

The match will last for 100 takks, which equates to roughly 48 minutes.

Fighters may be able to jump high, but they are unable to fly.

Each individual warrior will experience the natural level of gravity from their respective homeworld, enabling them to fight at their full capacity and fight on equal terms against other fighters.

Once a fighter has been knocked out of the ring, they cannot return to the ring or directly attack the contestants currently in the arena.

Anyone who attempts violating this rule will immediately be erased by Zeno. Another Offence by another fighter in the offences will result in Zeno erasing said universe.

When all 10 warriors of a Universe are eliminated, that Universe, its gods, and its inhabitants are immediately erased by Zeno and Future Zeno.

The Universe with the most survivors by the end of the tournament will be the victor.

* * *

The winner of the tournament is granted one limitless wish from the Super Dragon Balls.

So let the Tournament begin!' says the grand priest.

'Okay guys let's stick together alright' says Gohan as everyone but Piccolo and Superman leaves to fight people.

'Do they work together?' asks Superman.

'No, well except Supergirl and Goten' says Piccolo punching a fighter trying to energy blast him.

* * *

The knockouts reads as (just the ones with Universe 7 involved) :

Nink Universe 10 by Goku.

Comfrey Universe 9 by Goku.

Chappil Universe 9 by Goku.

Hopp Universe 9 by Vegeta .

Hyssop Universe 9 by Vegeta

Oregano Universe 9 by Vegeta.

Sorrel Universe 9 by Goten.

Rozel Universe 9 by Slade.

Lavender Universe 9 by Goku & Vegeta.

Basil Universe 9 by Goku & Vegeta.

Bergamo Universe 9 by Goku & Vegeta.

Zium Universe 10 by Supergirl & Goten.

Shosa Universe 4 by Slade & Chi Chi.

Majora Universe 4 by Superman

Superman by Frost Universe 6.

The Preecho Universe 3 by Goten & Supergirl.

Murichim Universe 10 by Slade.

Tupper Universe 11 by Android 17.

Cocotte Universe 11 by Android 17.

Vikal Universe 2 by Android 17.

Kakunsa Universe 2 by Android 17

Botamo Universe 6 by Gohan.

Rubalt Universe 10 by Piccolo.

Piccolo by Rubalt Universe 10

Obuni Universe 10 by Gohan.

Dercori Universe 4 by Goten.

Ganos Universe 4 by Goten.

Hermila Universe 2 by Goten.

Prum Universe 2 by Vegeta.

Dr Rota Universe 6 by Vegeta .

Auta Magetta Universe 6 by Vegeta.

Piccolo Universe 7 by Frost.

Jimeze Universe 2 by Slade.

Frost Universe 6 by Slade.

Cabba Universe 6 by Goten.

Caulifla (Kefla) Universe 6 by Goku.

Kale (Kefla) Universe 6 by Goku.

Rozie Universe 2 by Android 17.

Brianne de Chateau Universe 2 by Goten

Zirloin Universe 2 Goku.

Zarbuto Universe 2 by Goku.

Rabanra Universe 2 by Goku.

Pirina Universe 6 by Gohan.

Saonel Universe 6 by Gohan.

Gamisaras Universe 4 by Goten.

Shantza Universe 4 by Supergirl.

Damon Universe 4 by Android 17.

Android 17 Universe 7 by Damon.

Viara Universe 3 by Supergirl

Koitsukai Universe 3 by Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Slade.

Panchia Universe 3 by Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Slade.

Bollarator Universe 3 by Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Slade.

Paparoni Universe 3 by Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Slade.

Dyspo Universe 11 by Goten & Gohan.

Toppo Universe 11 by Vegeta.

* * *

Now the final fight Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Chi Chi, Slade and Supergirl.

'Okay Goten I'm going to use the God energy' says Supergirl powering up to a Kryptonian God with her hair changing colour.

'Alright we are all gonna need to fuse' says Goten throwing his potara earring to Gohan.

Goku and Slade potara fusion first.

'yo, I'm both Goku and Slade call Slaku' says Slaku the fusion of Goku and Slade powering up too Super Saiyan Blue with Kaioken.

Vegeta and ChiChi fuse.

'Call me Chiegeta' says Chiegeta the fusion of Vegeta and Chi Chi powering up to Super Saiyan Blue evolution.

Then Goten and Gohan fuse.

'Hey there I'm nether Goten nor Gohan I'm Gotan' says Gotan powering up to Super Saiyan Blue kaioken.

They all attack Jiren at once but a red spark lights Jiren's eyes as he punches them all multiple time.

'The fusion won't last long!' shouts Gotan.

They all charge up their attacks and fire at the same time but when the smoke clears Jiren is walking towards them with his suit ripped a bit.

All the fusion and Supergirl fight at once, the sweat is pouring off of them as the speeded battle starts to impress the Gods.

But the fusions don't last long as they all defuse and they are out of energy and Supergirl also powers down out of energy.

Gohan, ChiChi, Vegeta and Supergirl got up first to fight Jiren but Jiren effectless knocked them on to the floor.

'you did well. Now warriors sleep' says Jiren blasting them off the arena.

As they fall out of bounds they give both Goten and Goku the last of their energy as they are eliminated.

'Looks like it's up to Me and you, dad' says Goten getting up.

'Goten do you remember the Ultra instinct I did against Kafla?' asks Goku.

'Yeah why?' answers Goten.

'We have to master it or else we will lose' says Goku getting up and closing his eyes.

'Well we can't lose' says Goten joining him.

Jiren tried to punch both Goten and Goku but they both appeared behind him at super speed, then both Goten and Goku started to attack while dodging Jiren's attack instant but their attacks aren't doing enough damage.

Both Goku and Goten jump back away from Jiren.

'We need to master it now!' shouts Goku towards Goten.

They slowly take a breath and scream out in rage which creates heat that can be felt for miles.

But Jiren doesn't care and tries to punch them both as they walk towards him covered in a white energy which starts to break off from feet to head, Goku dodges Jiren to the left and Goten flips over Jiren as Jiren is hit by Goten and Goku at super speeds.

'What is this power?' says the Universe 10 God of destruction.

'This is the power of the Saiyan race you saw it time and time Saiyan surpass themselves and redefine the meaning of strength' says Vegeta.

'Yeah but it isn't Ultra instinct' says the Universe 10 God of destruction.

'Actually, it is' says Whis as the energy fully breaks off of Goku and Goten to reveal their white hair.

Beerus looks on both worried and amazed as they begin fighting which looks as if Goten and Goku aren't attacking but Jiren is getting hit by Goten's and Goku's super speeded punches and kicks.

'I need to go full power!' shouts Jiren creating a giant red aura which rips off the top half of his jumpsuit.

Once again Goku and Goten begin their one-sided fight as Goten and Goku easily beat Jiren against the arena.

'Damn, you got strong but the fake over of trust and friendship it's useless!' shouts Jiren throwing energy blasts towards the universe 7 fighters that are sitting with Beerus and Whis.

But Goten knocks it away.

'I and my father don't believe that we are "heroes of justice" or anything but those who would hurt my family and friends I won't forgive!' shouts Goten pissed off and punching Jiren faster and stronger than before.

Than the fight is more intense as they move faster than anyone and keep up, each both creates shockwaves the damage the void and the arena, Jiren falls unable to continue as Goku and Goten look over him about to finish it until purple energy breaks out of Goku and Goten as the toll of Ultra instinct damage their body and leave no energy for them to use.

'Sorry I never wanted this to end this way' says Jiren charging up a blast of energy.

Goku and Goten instant transmissions behind Jiren to avoid the blast.

'Ha. Useless I'll end with a full power attack' says Jiren backing up and charging up a full power attack.

'You can do this!' shouts everyone.

'You got this Goten!' shouts Supergirl.

Goten looks towards Goku as he nods.

'I'd thought we would never have to use it but I guess this is the time' says Goten.

Both Goku and Goten power up to Super Saiyan then Super Kaioken which begins to destroy their bodies.

Goku and Goten pulled the fist back and charges their attack 'Super Kaioken dragon fist!' shouts Goten and Goku in sync as they punch through Jiren's attack and their fist hit Jiren in the face which sends the three of them flying out of bounds but Goku kicks Goten onto a part of the arena to keep him in the tournament as both Jiren and Goku land out of bounds.

'We did it!' shouts Universe 7.

Goten puts his fist into the air in a sign of victory as Goku talks to Jiren.

'So what is your wish' asks the grand priest summoning the Super dragon ball dragon.

'I wish for all the Universes to be restored' says Goten as the dragon let's out a roar and leaves.

The universe 7 fighters run up to Goten as they hug well expect Piccolo and Vegeta.

Goten is healed by Whis as Supergirl doesn't let go of him and doesn't stop kissing him.

'Wait, we might have a problem on Earth' says Whis showing them Earth in the rumble and a giant white figure with the only feature that can be described as a black dragon ball.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

author's note:

Sorry for list all but the final fight it's just there is a lot of fights that happened in the tournament of power arc.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note:

Sorry for being late but I had some school work well least next week I get off school for six weeks, I just started a Tumbler to keep you guys up to date on stories and future ideas etc on sparkey-SSJ3

* * *

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 10: Omega Shenron and Baby!

The Universe 7 team teleported to Kami's lookout to find out more about the situation.

'Great you're here, we have a massive problem' says Kami obviously worried.

'What's happening?' asks Goten still in his ripped gi.

'An emery named Omega Shenron appeared with a person named Baby but I lost Baby' says Kami.

'Good I didn't want us to met until now' says Baby appearing behind everyone.

'So you the one causing trouble' says the original Vegeta.

'Oh, compared to what you did to me Saiyan this is a fraction of my revenge' says Baby eyeballing the Saiyans.

'Well let's see you fight' says Vegeta punching Baby.

But Baby went into Vegeta and controlled him.

'Ha. The Saiyan has power' says Baby Vegeta with white spiked hair and red lines over his eyes.

'What happened?!' asks D.C Vegeta.

'Baby somehow got into Vegeta and is controlling him from the inside' says Kami.

'And for now, I'll spare you I must active my plan for the tuffles to rise again' says Baby Vegeta flying off.

Everyone looked at each other for a while.

'Okay but first we must get rid of Omega Shenron' says Kami.

Goten, Goku, Vegeta and Supergirl got ready to leave since they are the only ones that have the energy.

'Wait Master Roshi said to give ethos to you' says Mister Popo running over to Goku with a bottle which has the evil containment wave symbol.

'Thanks see ya' says Goku flying off with the small group toward Omega Shenron.

The groups arrive at the place where they felt Omega Shenron's energy which led them to a city of rumble.

'So the Saiyan weaklings are here to join the countless bodies of the people I have brought to justice' says Omega Shenron with a sinister smirk.

'What!? This isn't justice its mass slaughter' says Supergirl beginning to get angry.

'that's where you're wrong, oh, your a Kryptonian but never mind I was saying that it is justice because the dragon balls have been used for selfish reasons and so the negative energy collect in the dragon balls until I came into existence so this is the consequence to your actions' says Omega Shenron.

Everyone looks to the game stunned at his response.

'it doesn't justify killing people. This isn't justice' says Goten.

Goten decided talking was useless and began to power up to Super Saiyan blue but as his blue aura appeared it evaporate into the air Goten couldn't use God energy.

Everyone follows Goten's led and tries to power up to their God forms but aren't able too.

'Haha. I have blocked your use of God energy so your God transformations can't use in this fight' says Omega Shenron ready to fight.

Everyone powered up to Super Saiyan 3 but Goten powered up to his signature Super Kaioken 3 and Supergirl step back away since she knows she can't help.

Omega Shenron pinched Vegeta into three collapsed builds as Vegeta powers down as he out.

'What?! How?' asks Goku confused.

'Because Super Saiyan 3 can't beat me' says Omega Shenron charging into Goku knocking him out as well.

'Damn' says Goten grabbing the bottle of Goku and putting it down in from of him.

'What's this?' asks Omega Shenron interested.

'Evil containment wave!' shouts Goten using all his energy to contain Omega Shenron which is successful.

Goten picks up the bottle and puts it in his pocket as he walks over to his dad.

'You get Vegeta and bring him to the lookout, I'll meet you there' says Goten carrying his dad over his shoulder.

Goten flies to the look but as he flies there he sees a planet close to Earths orbit, he finally gets to Kami.

'Whats that planet?' asks Goten pointing towards the planet.

'That's the planet Baby brought into existence and he placed half the human population on the planet' says Kami as Supergirl arrives and places Vegeta onto the floor.

'We need to get stronger now' says Vegeta.

'You could use the absorption technique from last time but when you do it this time you'll permanently stay together since the worlds aren't merging the worlds' says Kami.

Vegeta looks over to his sister Chi Chi as she nods and walks to him.

'Alright that does it' says Chi Chi.

Vegeta places his hand on top of her head and absorbs her permanently together.

Slade walks up to Goku, Goku already knows so he places his hand on. Slade's head.

'See ya later Goten' says Slade disappearing.

Now that the people have joined together the group decides to go to Baby's planet.

'Oh, here keep it safe' says Goten handing over the bottle with Omega Shenron stuck inside but nobody seems to notice that the bottle is cracked.

Baby's planet:

Goten, Goku, DC Vegeta and Supergirl flies around looking for Baby Vegeta.

'So now to finish the insufficient Saiyan race' says Baby Vegeta appearing behind them.

Everyone powered up to Super Saiyan 3 since God transformation isn't an option.

'Oh the Super Saiyan 3, well I guess this will be easy' says Baby Vegeta kicking Goku who then collides with everyone.

Goten was the first to stop falling as he planned on beating Baby.

Goten rush forward while charging up his fist, he transforms into Super Kaioken 3 as he closes onto Baby.

'Interesting what's this?' says Baby to himself.

'Super Kaioken 3 dragon fist!' shouts Goten punching in front of Baby as a golden dragon in the red aura of Kaioken as the fist lands on Baby's face.

'That's it?' asks Baby with the fist in his face.

Baby began his painful stream of attacks as Goten could do anything but get hit around like get was a punching bag. Baby sped up his attacks sending Goten flying into the ground.

'One stupid Saiyan down and one more to go' says Baby looking towards Goku who is flying towards him.

Goku suffered the Same fate as Goten, Goku found himself next to Goten on the floor, they both look towards the earth but something happens to them as they change into a great ape but the great ape form looks different golden.

'Whats that form?!' shouts Baby.

'Its a form achieved by blutz waves from the moon but they were able to get it from the earth' says the mind controlled Bulme.

'How can I get that power?' asks Baby.

'I'm working on it' says Bulme building a machine.

The two golden great ape were too much for Baby to handle as they throw him around while they destroy the buildings created by Baby, Baby decided to stay out the way.

'They need to control it' says Supergirl to Vegeta.

'They need to see someone that is special to them you can get Goten and I'll get Goku's family' says Vegeta flying off.

Supergirl flies over to Goten and stops before his eyes.

'Goten you need to control it for all of us' says Supergirl but Goten doesn't listen.

'Let's try together' says Powergirl.

'Yeah let's do it' replies Supergirl as they both get in front of Goten.

'Goten control yourself we need you to defeat Baby and save the world' shouts both Supergirl and Powergirl.

Goten this time listen and he seems to know what they're saying.

'Baby' is all Goten could say before the ape glowed golden as the figure of the ape began to shrink back to Goten's normal body, the glow disappeared to reveal Goten with yellow eyes and red lines underneath his eyes, he had bigger hair and was topless with dark red fur covering parts of his body.

'So this is Super Saiyan 4 it's power rivals my Super Saiyan blue but I must defeat Baby, you guys can help father get control' says Goten as he instant transmission to Baby.

'What?!' shouts Baby who gets a face full of Goten's fist.

Baby is knocked through several walls before stopping, Goten fires multiple energy blasts to knock Baby through another wall.

'How can you be so strong ' shouts Baby.

Goku appears next to Goten.

'What? two of you?' says Baby shocked by their power.

'Baby I did it just look towards me' says Bulme.

Baby looks towards the tower to see a machine that is producing blutz waves just as Baby begins to transform Gohan blasts the machine.

'Let's end this' says Goku.

Goten and Goku begin and it's clear to see that Baby will lose since he getting smacked around, both Goten and Goku get board and begins to charge a red Kamehameha.

'Wait you'll kill Vegeta!' says Baby trying find a way out of the situation.

'Vegeta would rather die than have you controlling him' says Goku as they both finish charging the red Kamehameha.

'Ten times Kamehameha!' shouts Goku and Goten in sync as the red beam joins together and destroys Baby.

'That's it. finally' says Goten.

Both Goku and Goten lay down but as they fall to the floor they sense a massive energy.

'Is that Omega Shenron says Goku confused.

Both Goten and Goku instant transmissions to Omega Shenron to finish the fight.

'So you come to finish what you started' says Omega Shenron ready to fight.

Goten and Goku drove their fists into Omega Shenron's gut but he seemed unaffected by their, so Goku and Goten brilliant idea were to hit him harder so they start attacking but nothing works as Omega Shenron smirks.

Omega Shenron punches both Goten and Goku fall to the floor in pain.

'Father go full power I'm trying something' says Goten jumping up.

Goku began to attack Omega Shenron without slowing down even for a second.

Goten began to scream as a red glow of Kaioken over his Super Saiyan 4.

'Whats this?' says Omega Shenron hitting Goku aside.

Goten charged Omega Shenron punching him into the ground which starts their battle, they could see each other but they could feel each other breathing down the other's neck until Goten deals a painful blow which then turns that table on Omega Shenron as he falls to the floor.

'Super Kaioken 4 ten times Kamehameha!' shouts Goten destroy every centimetre of Omega Shenron.

'Well done Goten rest for a while I'll sort out the rest' says Kami supplying Goten with a Senzu bean.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note:

Since all these transformations will get confusing. time this is posted I'll have completed the transformation tree for this story and posted onto my Tumbler Sparkey-SSJ3. By the next chapter for all you fans of my other series Saiyan's love I'll have hopefully made a transformation tree for that story as well.

P.S thank you for the next chapters story arc.

* * *

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 11: Surprise on Prison planet

It's been about 2 years of peacetime since the defeat of Baby and Omega Shenron, Goten and Goku kept training while everyone else decided to take a break.

'Ouch, that hurts' says Goku who just dislocated his arm.

'Sorry, but looks like Super Saiyan

4 beats Super Saiyan God' says Goten fixing Goku's arm.

Supergirl and Powergirl did their usual routine of giving the guys a break from training, PowerGirl tries to give Goten a bottle water but he refuses.

'I want to try something first' says Goten moving towards the center of the specialised training room.

He begins to shout as he powers up to Super Saiyan 4 but then continues as his muscles grow double the size.

'Damn so close but hey Super Saiyan 4 grade 2' says Goten.

'Cool' says Supergirl.

'Hey, does any other muscles grow bigger when you do that?' whispers Powergirl to Goten which makes him blush.

'Powergirl!' shouts Supergirl trying to stop Powergirl's umm...rudeness.

'Probably' says Goten getting use to the form.

'So is the form practical?' asks Goku powering up to Super Saiyan blue.

They both smirk as Supergirl and Powergirl run to the side of the room, they clash their fist causing a massive shockwave running through the buildings infastrue.

'This looks to be uneven I'll change that' says Goku adding the Kaioken to his Super Saiyan Blue.

Then again they clash but with their kick as they smile uncontrollable.

'Alright I have to power up once more' says Goten jumping back as he shouts.

His powering up causing the Building to shake, as his muscles grow and his hair grows longer.

'What in Kami's name?' says Goku confused.

'I'd thought this would backfire but if this gives me the chance to surpass our equal power I'll take. This is Super Saiyan Grade 3!' shouts Goten moving forward but it seems his speed hasn't dropped like Goku thought would happen.

Goten slams his fist into his father's gut then spin kicks his face causing him to go through the right side wall of the training room.

'Okay Super Saiyan 4 Grade 3 beats Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken' admits Goku rubbing his head.

Just as they take a quick snack they feel a mystery energy coming towards them, Mai practical breaks the door off its hinges as she burst into the room with that mystery energy.

'Help, Trunks he's, please help' says Mai obviously tired, stressed and worried to near death.

'Slow down what you mean?' asks Goten.

'I'm Trunks's friend Fu and he's been trapped on Prison Planet where all the worst crimes throughout the Universe are kept' says Fu without a doubt hiding something.

'Okay let's go' says Goku unquestionable of the situation.

The group travels to a green planet looking like the Supreme Kai's world, they look around but to find three figures closing in on them, the three people stop in front of the group.

'You' says a goku look a like about to attack Fu in Super Saiyan 4 but is stop by Goten Super Saiyan 4 Grade 3 bearly.

'What this power?' asks Goten.

'Super Saiyan 4 full power' says the Goku look alike.

Goku joins the fight in Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken but is stopped by the Goku look alike, Goten tries an energy attack while Goku throws a series of attacks but is stopped by the Goku look alike easily, Fu laughs.

'You Saiyans all ways about the fighting and never about thinking right Xeno Goku and co.' says Fu looking at Xeno Goten with Goku's hair style and Xeno Vegeta with Gt Vegeta's style.

'Shut Fu' says Xeno Vegeta.

'For you unknowing guests this experiment is simple collect the 7 special dragon balls and you all be free to escape from here after the final test but bye, bye for now' says Fu teleporting away.

Goku and Goten inspect their Xeno counterparts strength.

'Well I'm be damned you are strong then me' says Goten complimenting Xeno Goten.

'I can't believe you went with Super Saiyan 4 and not Super Saiyan Blue' says Goku complaining.

'I never had the chance to obtain God energy so I can only power up to Super Saiyan 4' explains Xeno Goku.

'Well that's a shame you'll never know Ultra Instinct actually I don't know if I can transform into that yet' says Goku thinking about it.

'Anyway we better look for the Dragon balls and beat Fu' says Xeno Goten.

'But where do we start?' asks Goten.

'I already have one I'm guessing that other fighters have the rest' says Xeno Goku pulling out a dragon ball with 5 five stars.

'Well that's a start' says Goku.

Somewhere else on Prison planet Trunks sits on a concrete slab called a bed but after a couple minutes the far wall explodes open so Trunks takes no time jumping out of his dark cell and into the city that surrounded the cell, but a energy blast interrupted Trunks's escape.

'I want the dragon ball' says Coola.

'Dragon ball?' says Trunks confused.

'Don't play dumb hand over the Dragon ball or else I'll have to fight you' says Coola.

'I don't think I can get out of this one by talking' says Trunks powering up to Super Saiyan 2.

'Okay then I'll be Golden as well' says Coola powering up to his Golden form.

'What?!' says Trunks shocked at something that looks like a Super Saiyan but for a different race.

Then Coola strikes Trunks but he was able to block it as their intense battle started, they could barely see each other as they both think of a attack, block or dodge. Their battle continue wi Coola releasing more and more of his real strght and Trunks unable to keep up which soon ends will him on the floor.

'Sorry about I didn't know to trust you but your energy seems to be pure heart you fought like you were trying to knocked me out and not kill me' says Coola.

'but why?' ask Trunks.

'So we can escape from this hell hole' says Coola helping him up as he powers down to his previous form.

'Why me?' asks Trunks still confused.

'Because together we can get out and save everyone else but also your Girlfriend and two friends are here for you' says Coola.

'Mai, Father and Goku?' says Trunks think that they came to get him.

'There isn't a Vegeta but there is a Goten' says Coola.

But as the two relax they feel a impure evil energy, they quickly look towards the sky to spot a figure shrouded in darkness but the only feature seeable is a white mask with a black cross and two red eyes.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 12: The Masked Saiyan

Both Trunks and Coola look up to the Masked figure as he slowly floats to meet them face to face.  
The Masked figure appearance is similar to Goku's he has unkempt hair which partially stands on end, he also has a scar on his left cheek, slightly darker skin and fully outlined sharper eyes. he wears a dark blue and green Battle Armor, and a green Scouter on his left eye, and has red cutted pants and black and green shoes Later, with a red bandana under his mask.

'Damn this isn't good' says Trunks powering up to Super Saiyan as Coola takes a fighting stance.

The Masked fighter didn't respond to the two powering up as he stays in his normal stance in front of them.

Trunks begins the fight with a punch but the Masked fighter blocked it by grabbing it while it travels to his face same with Coola's kick from the Masked fighter's right side.

'I think he isn't playing around' says Coola transforming into his Golden form.

Coola is thrown to the side as the Masked fighter punches Trunks into Goten as they fly over to see where the energy is coming from.

The Masked fighter instantly drops his guard at the sight of Goku and Goten as he inspects them but instantly regains composure.

'Hey, that guy is familiar' says Xeno Goku.

'He attacks us, he beat Golden Coola and Super Saiyan' says Trunks standing back up.

'Then he must be strong' says Goku getting excited.

Goku powers up to Super Saiyan and punches his mask break apart revealing his red eye.

Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and in response the Masked fighter powered up to Super Saiyan.

'You're a Saiyan?' says Goku confused.

The two fighters are then separated by an unseen force as a familiar energy presents itself.

'Yes, yes Indeed he's a Saiyan more like my pet Saiyan just like the other two' says Fu smirking at the group.

'pets?' asks Xeno Goku as his power rises.

'Yes and this pet needs to go back into its cage' says Fu creating a portal to a dark place.

Xeno Goku wasted no time in destroying the portal with an energy blast.

'Sometimes I wonder why I let you do what you do, yet again Masked Saiyan beat them or kill them' says Fu as the Saiyan once again turns to the group.

Goten powers up to Super Kaioken 2 as he takes his fighter stance in front of him, the Saiyan powers up to Super Saiyan 2, their intense battle starts as they begin to trust their fighter experience as they move faster through the dark night, the blows and shockwaves leak power as everyone around could feel but they both jump back charging their attacks.

'Super Kaioken 2 Kamehameha!' shouts Goten firing his signature attack and in response, the Saiyan fires a purple energy beam.

The beam struggle was difficult but with the help of Goku at Xeno Goku, Goten was able to fire his energy beam straight into the Masked Saiyan's face destroying his mask.

The broken mask reveal a face which looks like a mirror image of Goku.

'Hey wait that's me but I'm me' says Goku confused.

'No and yes, He is your father' says Fu with a smile.

'Wait my Father!?' says Goku stunned.

Bardock finally came to as the mind control faded.

'Ka...Kakarot?' says Bardock looking towards Goku.

'Yo, How's it been' asks Goku.

'Where are I' questions Bardock looking around.

'Your on Prison planet' says Goten.

'Prison planet!' says Bardock with hate looking towards Fu 'you' says Bardock steering Fu down.

'Well done Saiyans I'll be on my way sadly I lost Bardock but hey lose some win some' says Fu throwing a Dragon ball towards them.

'Hey nice two dragon balls' says Xeno Vegeta.

'Actually three' says Coola presenting his dragon ball.

'Well four to go' says Goten looking around.

Everyone powers down and begins to think about their next move.

'We can't use unnecessary energy in the fights that are soon to flow are journey of the dragon balls' says Xeno Goku.

'Okay, so Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan God' says Goten.

The Xeno versions look at each other than back to Goten.

'we can't use God energy' says Xeno Goku.

'Well we could do the ritual or forceful' says Goku.

'Let's do it Forcefully' says Goten powering up to Super Saiyan God and firing energy blasts to all three.

All three can easily deflect but they take the blast on.

'Don't fight it, absorb it' says Goten.

Everyone began to absorb the energy and their hair began to change for black to the bright red of the Super Saiyan God form.

Goku and Goten looked upon them proud but Bardock looks over.

'Kakarot you can ascend above this' asks Bardock knowing the answer.

'Yeah but you need serious training' says Goku as Bardock ignores him a powers up to Super Saiyan God.

Bardock shouts once more as his hair spikes up and changes to blue.

'What we didn't even give you God energy' says Goten in shock.

'So this is a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan' says Bardock.

'Actually, Super Saiyan Blue' says Goku interrupting.

At Fu's base

Fu watches multiple monitors showing him all the fighters that are caught in his Prison planet trap.

'So he just casual powered up to a Super Saiyan God and then above, what do you think Mr Evil Saiyan?' asks Fu looking towards a Saiyan imprisoned in a cage and a high tech straight jacket.

'They look to be fun, I want to fight them' says the Evil Saiyan.

'Go on them but don't underestimate the young Saiyan boy the Xenos maybe stronger but they can't surpass themselves as easy as he can' says Fu as the Evil Saiyan flies straight through the wall and towards the group.

The Saiyan stops in front of the group as they steer in shock of his power before everyone transforms into Super Saiyan 2.

'You all can fight me at once!' shouts the Evil Saiyan destroying everything around him with his dark energy.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 13: his power is Maximum

The group of Xenos and alienate timeline father and the two Saiyans from the merged D.C and dragon ball world walk across multiple environments to find the rest of Fu's dragon balls.

'So did you fight Frieza?' asks Bardock walking alongside Goku.

'Frieza? Oh yeah multiple times the first time I transformed into a Super Saiyan then the second time I powered up to a Super Saiyan Blue and Kamehameha him back to his flower garden' says Goku with a smile which shocks Bardock as he seems to be the happiest Saiyan to exist.

'So Bardock right you're my Granddad and you have lots of birthdays to chaught up on' says Goten interrupting them.

'Shut up kid when I was young a birthday meant going to a planet alone and mostly likely kill the inhabitants' says Bardock pushing Goten head back which is poking out from between Goku and Bardock.

'Well yeah your likely 80 so I don't care for your elderly traditions' says Goten pushing forward as Goku moves out the way.

Even, therefore, the Xenos know they were the strongest out of their misfit group they couldn't shake a terrible feeling in their stomach.

'So Xeno Goku you fought Frieza?' asks Bardock looking back.

'Yes hundreds of times it's my job' says Xeno Goku breaking from his chain of thought.

'So since timelines and what not, is there one that my family survives Frieza's attack on Vegeta' asks Bardock looking more serious than before.

'Yes, but its one of the most disturbing timelines, where I never hit my head and then I did as I was told and kill every human being on the planet and the result was that I never find the power that I have found in my friends to beat Frieza, Cell and Buu etc.' says Xeno Goku.

'What the attachments to the humans made you strong if that's the case then it would explain why no Saiyan could turn Super Saiyan they weren't emotionally attached to anything' says Bardock thinking over the Saiyans condition before being blown up by Frieza.

'that's true wasn't for Krillin or my friends I wouldn't be the person you know today' says Goku.

'Never thought I see the day that a Saiyan like my son exist, maybe that's why I couldn't defeat Frieza' says Bardock becoming silent.

'Well you live and learn' says Trunk finally getting a say in the conversation.

'And who are you again?' asks Bardock.

'I'm Vegeta's son from a future timeline' says Trunks as Bardock steers him down.

'Oh the Prince had an offspring well can't I say I think he'd let the race die. Hey Kakarot do you have offsprings'' say Bardock turning back to face forward.

'Yeah two actually and one is standing next to you' says Goku pointing towards Goten.

'What about the other one?' asks Bardock.

'Well he was very strong at a young age but Gohan wanted to become a scholar so after he was the first to achieve Super Saiyan 2 he went back to school' says Goku.

'So your children aren't full blooded Saiyans are they' says Bardock knowing the answer.

'Nope their half human because of their mother Chi Chi' says Goku.

'One last question did you deal with a rampaging Saiyan yet?' ask Bardock.

'You mean Broly we haven't and they haven't either' says Xeno Goten.

'Damn so that's that power level I can feel heading towards' says Bardock looking off into the direction of a sound.

The groupould hear what seems to be a faint scream but as it comes closer they realise what's being shouted.

'KAKAROT!' screams a massive muscular Saiyan with green hair smashing into Goku and Bardock.

The Saiyan looks around seeing lots of people looking like Kakarot could hear a screaming sound in the distance but as it moves closer the sound becomes louder as a massive muscular Saiyan with spiky green hair changes into Goku and Bardock.

'KAKAROT!' shouts the massive Saiyan after ramming Goku and Bardock into the closest mountain.

'Damn everyone Super Saiyan 2 now, Coola stay behind if we not enough than you can quickly helps us' says Goten as everyone transformed into Super Saiyan 2 in sync with each other.

The Super Saiyans 2 attack the massive Saiyan at the same time but all fail due to the Saiyans extreme power.

'Who is this Bastard?!' shouts Xeno Vegeta in anger.

'He's Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan' Bardock says as he escapes Broly's grasp.

Everyone attacked once more dodging everything that broly throws at them Goten instant transmissions repeatedly around Broly confusing him and then Goku joins in to help Goten than Goten appears in front of Broly and Goku appears behind him as they both fire their Kamehameha waves into Broly, Broly lumps down on the floor.

'Some...many...Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot, KAKAROT!' screams Broly with all his hate, anger and power.

Broly's hair began to spike up even more and electricity sparks around him he has become.

'Legendary Super Saiyan 2!' shouts everyone in shock as Broly smiks with evil in his eyes as his power leakes form his body.

Everyone looks at each other before screaming as they power up their hair grows longer and their power shoots through the roof, Broly looks at the group of golden long hair Saiyans stunned.

'This is to go one step further' says Goten as a red energy swallows his body 'SUPER KAIOKEN 3!' shouts Goten.

Broly regains his composure and begins his merciless onslaught of attacks the group of Super Saiyan 3s are able to hold on and deal damage to Broly's body as they dodge his powerful attacks Xeno Goku punches Broly's gut and just barely hitting the bottom of his lungs which Broly than falls to the floor in pain, as everyone floats up and changes their strongest attack firing the massive combined energy beam into Broly burying him into a massive creator.

'Damn I think I'm gonna need a senzu bean' says Trunks powering down.

Everyone sits down on the field where they had their battle and tried to recharge their energy, but Broly didn't stay dead he rises from his thought to be grave.

'If you can become Super Saiyan 3, I can as well' shouts Broly at the top of his lungs as energy flowed around.

The ground begins to break as the power increases, Broly was swallowed by a green energy the same energy as Legendary Super Saiyan 2 the ground breaks around the giant Saiyan as his muscle mass increases, the weather began to change as wind and clouds went towards Broly ever-increasing power, with one last scream from Broly his hair full grown in his knees but unlike Super Saiyan 3's golden hair his hair was green.

'My power is MAXIMUM' shouts Broly as he charges into the group punching and kicking his way through everyone it looks to be hopeless before Goten gave the group an idea.

'We are gonna need to transform into our God forms or Super Saiyan 4' says Goten transforming into Super Saiyan Grade 2.

Goku, Xeno Goten, Trunks and Bardock transformed into Super Saiyan Gods while they transformed into Gods Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 4.

So began their heated intense battle Broly wasn't thinking as he charged into the battle as he endlessly fired an energy blast, punched the group one by one and then kicked them but the battle was even until Broly jump out for the chaos caused by him.

'Legendary Super Saiyan 3 is good but I want for power' shouts Broly as he begins to scream as his power leaked off of his body.

'No he can't be serious' says Bardock knowing what Broly is trying to achieve no more like eventually become.

Broly's body became hair and his hair began to short but became wild with red lines under his eyes.

'How?!' says Goten just as shocked as everyone else.

Broly smiles as the group shivers in fear, Broly attacks the group but the battle is one-sided until Goten had a plan.

'Dad let's try it' says Goten as both Goku and Goten jumps out from the chaos of the battle to power up.

Goten and Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Blue but they didn't stop there, their power ever increased until their hair spiked up if they were Super Saiyan 2 but instead they were.

'Super Saiyan Blue 2' says both Goten and Goku in sync.

Broly smirk as their power rivaled his.

'This will be insterseting' says Fu appearing from no where.

Broly was the first to try and hit the two but Goten and Goku was too fast for the big pile of muscles that is Broly as their speeded battle started, blow for blow the power caused shockwaves to effect the planet it self.

Each of the three fighters couldn't see each other but could feel each other breathing down theirs necks always so close but to far way until Goten landed a punch so Goku took the chance to start a series of attacks.

'Time to end this' shouts Goten adding the Kaioken to Super Saiyan Blue 'Super Kaioken Blue 2!' shouts Goten.

He begins to change up his powerful Kamehame wave.

'KAMEHAMEHA!' shouts Goten firing the beam towards Broly destroying every piece of him.

Fu clapped as he floated down but Xeno Goku tried to hit Fu but it seems to pass right through since he was moving so fast.

'Well done my test subjects I mean prisoners have another dragon ball to your collection' says Fu throwing a Dragon ball into Goten's hands before disappearing.

Now the group has four dragon balls, who will be their next opponent?

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 14: The Evil Saiyan

The group finds themselves wondering across Prison planet without any direction of where to go until.

'Hey, I found one' says Goten revealing a dragon ball.

'Where did you find it?' asks Xeno Goku curious.

'Someone guy was selling it and I was able to lower the prince to 1,000,000 zeni' says Goten giving the dragon ball too Xeno Goku.

'Wait where did you get all that money' asks Trunks.

'I said I was a friend of Bulma and she'd pay for it' says Goten with a smile but Trunks isn't so happy.

'But hey two more' says Goku trying to cheer up Trunks.

As the group begin to relax they feel a massive intense evil energy.

At Fu's base

'Now Mr evil Saiyan go and fight them' says Fu as the evil Saiyan destroys the cage holding him with his energy.

The evil Saiyan takes flight towards the group as they remain immobilized by shock of the intense energy

the evil Saiyan landed in front of the group.

'Okay he's evil' say Goten powering up to Super Saiyan and attacking the Saiyan.

But as soon as he touches the energy Goten begins to rampage and attack his own team.

'Damn it Xeno Goku take care of Goten, we'll handle that Saiyan' says Xeno Vegeta.

Goten was on a riot as Xeno Goku needed to power up to Super Saiyan 4 to trying stop Goten but Goten's berserk Super Saiyan power is equal to that of Super Saiyan 4 unfairly.

At the same Xeno Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan God with Goku and Xeno Goten as they try to get close to the Saiyan but his endless stream of black energy blasts held them at a distance until Goten rammed into the group punching and kicking them.

Xeno Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 4 grade 2 to deal a blow to the back of the neck knocking Goten out of the Super Saiyan berserk form.

'Give me five more minutes Supergirl, Powergirl I'm not ready' says Goten waking up from the knockout blow by Xeno Goku.

'Ha. Wait the kid has two girlfriends' says Xeno Vegeta confused.

'Yeah he did get that from Goku' says Trunks.

'Okay where's that Saiyan I'll show him my full power' shouts Goten powering up to Super Saiyan blue 2 than Super Kaioken Blue 2.

'Goten doesn't be so hasty because it's a three-player game' says Goku also transforming into Super Kaioken Blue 2.

'Select and Start' says Xeno Goku powering up to Super Saiyan Blue.

'I'm going to stay out of this I think you should do the same' says Coola moving out of the way with Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Goten.

Goten, Goku and Xeno Goku stood in front of the evil Saiyan who is still in trapped by the high tech straight jacket which is then destroyed by the evil Saiyan's energy then they steer at each other.

'Damn it never thought Cumber would be this strong' says Xeno Vegeta shocked.

'Cumber?' says Trunks interested.

'That's the Saiyan's name, I was told it when he had been sent away from planet Vegeta' says Xeno Vegeta.

The fight starts with Cumber charging towards Goten punching him in the gut, the intense battle heats up quick with Goku and Xeno Goku joining in Cumber doesn't seem to care as the three aren't able to touch him.

'Damn it hurts' says Goten having repeated blows into his body.

Goten is knock to the side as he isn't able to help, both of the Gokus begin to get serious with their situation, the Gokus fight with all their power and energy try to hit Cumber but it seems he's too fast for them, Cumber brutal beats that power and energy out of Xeno Goku first and then grabs his leg to fling him out of the battle.

'then there was one' says Cumber.

Cumber starts his brutal attack on Goku, punch to the gut, kick to the face and an energy blast to Goku's back almost immobilised him but thanks to pure willpower Goku stands up to take another beating this happened four more times until Goku's body gave up from the hell it just endured and lays bloody on the floor.

Goten began to get up even though his body endured even more than Goku's and Xeno Goku's put together.

'Okay now you pissed me off' says Goten as his hair began to change colour from his normal black to the white of Ultra Instinct.

'What's this?' says Cumber excited.

Goten rips what's left of his gi on his torso as his hair changes white while it's spiked up like Super Saiyan.

'What the hell?' says Xeno Goku just as shocked as everyone else.

'This power is incredible' says Cumber looking upon Goten's Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan.

'This is an Ultra Saiyan' says Goten inspecting himself.

Cumber looked as excited as a kid at a candy store however Goten wasn't excited.

Goten start the fight as he punches Cumber in the face which previously thought to be impossible, Cumber smiled as he found a rival.

'I will end this' says Goten beginning his steam of brutal attacks landing all over Cumber's body.

Cumber got up from the ground looking pissed off with a fire in his eyes, Cumber lunged forward despect to hit Goten but Goten is fast to fast for Cumber and moves out of the way with blinding speed, Goten went under Cumber's punch and then kicked him in the gut sending Cumber into two mountains.

With blinding rage Cumber once again attack but just like before Goten dodged with no trouble and attacked multiple times without anyone seeing him, Cumber decide it is time for his ultimate attack.

Cumber jumps back out of the heated fight and in the cool air surrounding the fight, he puts his hands together and the separates them to reveal a massive energy ball and throws as if it were a spirit bomb, Cumber put all his energy into the attack but when it reaches Goten he backhands the power energy away from him and into five mountains destroying them all.

'Impossible I'm the strongest Saiyan!' shouts Cumber in anger and fear of Goten.

'No your not but you'll be the strongest Saiyan in hell' says Goten charging up his fist.

'Ultra Saiyan Dragon Fist!' shouts Goten firing the white dragon towards Cumber as Goten lands the punch on Cumber's face.

Cumber lifeless body hits the floor with such power he was buried this happened in front of the group.

The group ran over to Goten as he powers down to give him a senzu bean restoring his health and energy.

'Well done absolute remarkable' says Fu appearing out of nowhere clapping then presenting a dragon ball before throwing it towards Xeno Goku.

'What now we got rid of your best fighter now with you let us go' asks Trunks.

'Oh. No,no,no you haven't defeated the best fighter since I'm still standing alive and well so come find me then I'll fight' says Fu disappearing.

'Damn I need to use Ultra Saiyan or we won't win' says Goten.

'don't worry I got a plan it involves another Super Saiyan Blue' says Goku with a smile.

Now the group of Saiyans and Coola face their ultimate challenge the ringmaster of prison planet Fu!

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 15: final fight

The group steer stunned at Fu's power which wasn't there before.

'Your wondering where I got this increase in power?' says Fu with a smirk.

'we thought you were just hiding your energy but it seems to be a different case' says Xeno Goku.

'You are right, this power isn't mine the goal of Prison planet is to collect energy for an experiment but since Cumber failed I'd have to step in so I used 50% of that energy to fight' says Fu as a mixture of energy surrounds him.

'Damn, I can't power up' says Goten crouching down.

'Well then Xeno me let's go' says Goku as they both power up to Super Saiyan Blue 2.

'Well Trunks you joining' says Xeno Goten transforming into Super Saiyan Blue.

Trunks and Xeno Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan Blue.

The group attack Fu head-on, Xeno Goku and Goku begin kicking Fu, as Fu blocks the attacks from the two Xeno Vegeta and Trunks both use final flash to try a kill Fu but he deflects the attack into Goku and Xeno Vegeta.

Goku and Trunks start a close-range attack as Xeno Goku and Xeno Goten fire a series of KameHameha waves to keep Fu on the defensive.

'This is an interesting fight' says Fu blocking the two Kamehameha.

Goku lands a hut sending Fu flying into Xeno Vegeta's attack which stunned Fu.

Fu returned by disabling Xeno Goten and Trunks.

Mia quickly jumped out of behind a piece if rumble.

'Quick take this!' shouts Mai throwing a potara earring at Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta who wasted no time putting it on their ear.

The two fused to together which wore a red outfit with a black top and a blue sash and wears Xeno Vegeta gloves and boots from his Time Breaker outfit.

'Alright! Fu don't be scared it's only Xeno Vegito' says Xeno Vegito powering up to Super Saiyan Blue 2.

'His base power is equal to Super Saiyan Blue of Goku & Goten' says Fu shocked but he quickly regains his composure.

'Fu don't tell me you're scared' says Xeno Vegito just as cocky as all ways.

'I will use 75% then' says Fu charging up his mixture of energy once more.

Xeno Vegito charged at Fu with blinding speed and punches Fu then as he falls to the floor Xeno Vegito spin kicks Fu through a couple of trees before firing multiple energy blasts keep Fu on defence.

However, Fu didn't stay down and got back up with a smirk.

'What in the name of Kami?!' says Xeno Vegito looking stunned how Fu was able to survive his attacks.

'You don't have enough power' says Fu still keeping his smirk.

'Okay time for 100% power, Super Kaioken Blue 2' says Xeno Vegito as the red energy of the Kaioken engulfs him.

Fu and Xeno Vegito clashed fists creating a shockwave which sends everyone watching backwards into the nearest object stopping them from flying backwards, Fu spinined kicked Xeno Vegito but it was blocked and then counter attack with a energy blast to the face, the two quickly disappeared fighting at a speed so that no one could see not even Fu and Xeno Vegito could see but they could feel each breathing down each other's neck right the two continued to throw out attack just barely dodging the other's attack the fight is even it looks that it won't be ending any time soon but time isn't what Xeno Vegito has and needs to end this.

'Final Kamehameha!' shouts Xeno Vegito firing the powerful attack at Fu which seems to hit but dust rises as soon as it get close.

Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta defuse as soon they fired the attack however the dust settled to reveal Fu walking out of the rubble that was left by the attack.

'You made me use 100% of the energy I'll make you pay for that' says Fu finally losing his smirk but taking its place is anger.

'Hey idiot you forgot someone!' shouts Goten finally stepped in after his energy has been fully recharged.

'What are you going to do? Use Ultra Saiyan? I bet you did it by accident' says Fu laughing.

'Your right it was an accident but this isn't!' shouts Goten powering up to Super Saiyan Blue 2 but then his hair began to change.

Goten's hair grow longer as his muscles increased in mass, his power was rising so high it was overwhelming for Fu.

'How do you like it? Super Saiyan Blue 3' says Goten.

'Damn this looks bad' says Fu now in a state of shock.

'Hey Goten don't go fighting alone I want to as well I'm sure you can sure share' says Goku already in the Super Saiyan Blue 3 form.

Fu tried to run away but is stopped by Goten appearing in front of him punching him in the face landing him into Goku's kick, Fu is being beaten around by the two Super Saiyan Blue 3, Goku and Goten begin to get hot headed as there is no challenge.

'I won't let you win' says Fu powering up.

'He's powering up but he's already at 100%' says Goten.

'Hahaha, I'm using this fight to increase the energy I have been collecting so my power is unlimited' says Fu with a smirk.

'But I thought you knew Saiyans' says Goku with a smile.

'What do you mean?' asks Fu which whips the smile off of his face.

'Saiyans have unlimited potential far surpassing that of Gods!' says Goten adding the Kaioken to his Super Saiyan Blue 3.

'This is the Super Kaioken Blue 3!' says Goku as both Goku and Goten use the form to fight Fu.

The fighter are evenly matched as they trade blow for blow unable to hit each other until Fu begins to increase in power but Goku and Goten energy decreased they started to lose power.

'If only we could beat him in one punch' says Goku complaining form pain.

'Yeah we have to do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and 10 kilometers run for 3 years straight with a whole lot of juice' says Goten forcing the two to laugh.

'Let's end it with one last attack' says Goku charging a KameHameha.

Goten began to charge up his final Kamehameha, the two fire their respected energy beam towards Fu who laughs as he begins to absorb the combined attack.

'I told you the more energy the strong I get' says Fu absorbing the energy.

'You want to know a story, once Vegeta used all his energy at once which caused it to blow up' says Goku before being interpreted by Fu.

'What are you trying to say?' asks Fu.

'Your taking in some much energy you might go boom' says Goten pouring his energy into the attack.

But suddenly Fu groans as a light of energy rips through him this began all over his body.

'Spirit Sword!' shouts Goten as golden energy formed a blade around his hand which then covered in a layer of red energy for the Kaioken.

Goten charges forward and slashes Fu which speeds up his explosive process killing Fu and a Dragon Ball falls from the sky into Trunks hand.

'Took you long enough' says Xeno Vegeta.

'Well if you didn't play with him as Xeno Vegito you would have do it faster' says Goku laying out the dragon balls and summons the dragon.

'I will grant you one wish state your wish?' asks the Dragon Shenron.

'I wish for all the people trapped on Prison planet to be sent back to where they were before they were trapped on Prison planet' says Goten as a golden glow started to appear and disappear in different places which is mostly likely is the people being teleported.

'Your wish has been granted' says Shenron as Goten return home on Beerus planet where he was last.

Supergirl and Powergirl jumped onto Goten and begin hugging him.

'What took you so long?' asks Powergirl.

'You had us worrying about you' says Supergirl.

'Well you know met the bad guy obtain a new transformation and then destroy the bad guy saving everyone you know the usual' says Goten with a smile.

'Goten you should know that fighting still always being powerful' says Goku.

'Goku where have you been?!' says Chi Chi appearing behind Goku with a frying pan.

'Even Saiyans have their weakness' says piccolo which causes everyone to laugh.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 16: an unexpected evil

Goten is flying around the sky just above Kami's lookout which everyone deemed the base for the Z fighters.

'So who must we recruit the team can't just have the four of us' says Goten landing in front of Goku, Supergirl and Powergirl.

'I think we could help with that' says Superman landing behind them with Piccolo.

'Okay then six Z fighters' says Goku with a smile.

Kami walked out from the building with Popo by his side with a worried look on their faces.

'Yo, what's up?' says Goten walking over to Kami.

'We might have a problem' says Kami.

But as the last word leaves Kami's mouth, future Trunks appear from nowhere and flies towards them with blinding speed, lands in front of Goku and Goten.

'Hey Goku, I need your help' says Trunks as blood runs down his ruined clothes.

'Yeah, what's up' asks Goku with a concerned look on his face.

'Well I'll need to tell you the whole story for it to make sense' says Trunks.

'Okay we have lots of time' says Piccolo obviously wanting to hear what he says just like everyone else.

'Well when I got back to my timeline I dealt with the androids, cell and Majin Buu with no trouble but then they appeared the two destroyed cities in mere seconds and easy beat Super Saiyan 2, they called themselves Goku black and Goten black they both looked like Goku so I assumed Goten is Goku's son from a different timeline' says Trunks.

'They sound… like great sparring partners' says Goten letting the Saiyan part of him take over.

'Haha, you now have a chance to see' says someone soundly like Goten but with a deeper voice.

Everyone looks to the sky to see Goku and Goten with the same go but black, grey and red instead of their blue, golden orange with supreme kai earrings on.

'That's them!' shouts Trunks.

'Quickly Goten, Goku' shouts Kami.

'Yeah we got this' says Goku powering up to Super Saiyan to fight his counterpart so is Goten.

'Wait but its just the ordinary Super Saiyan' says Trunks.

Goten punched his counterpart through one of the lookouts rooms and then fires many energy blasts.

'Now, now we will fight but let them go first' says Goten Black looking over to the fight between Goku and Goku Black.

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 3 but it seems that Goku Black's power increases as he takes more and more damage.

'Wait should they have been thrown about to their timeline' asks Popo.

'It seems that after the two earths merged effects the time rings power, which means that they are here to stay' says Kami.

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 4 to try a defeat Goku black but it seems that it won't cut it.

'Damn looks like I'm not train with this form' says Goku jump out from the heated battle.

'Oh, are you forfeiting?' asks Goku Black with a smile.

'Nope, I just have to use the power of Gods' shouts Goku skipping over Super and straight to Super Saiyan Blue.

'Thats it show me the power given to by the gods and let this body learn from it' says Goku Black with a sadistic smile.

Goku charged Goku Black punching him from the sky and into the ground in mere seconds.

'This power is amazing show me more' says Goku Black flying towards Goku who is also flying toward Goku Black.

They meet halfway with their fists punching each others punch their fight begins Goku Black soon catches up to Goku before leaving the battle and floating above to the lookout.

Goten begins to fly towards the fight but is interrupted by Goten Black's Kamehameha which destroys the lookout completely but thankfully everyone lands on the ground below safe and sound.

'Thank you, Goten Black, I wanted them all to see their new god' says Goku Black as news reporters show up from nowhere to see what's causing the destruction.

'Look Mr. Satan the world champion has come to stop this battle between the two look-alikes' says one news reporters.

Hercule walks towards Goku Black but then he realised that he's a problem Satan runs over to Goku.

'Is he a big problem?' asks Satan.

'Yeah he matched every one of my moves' says Goku.

'Okay then I'm staying out of it' says Satan as he begins to walk away until.

'You're the world martial arts champion, I'll make an example of you' says Goku Black moving to fast for anyone to react.

Goku Black picks Hercule up by his head in front of the cameras.

'This is your saviour? How pitifully using Goku to have fame and glory for himself this is why mortals should be eliminated' says Goku Black using his energy around his hand as a sword and citing through Hercule with easy right in front of everyone in the world.

'Your Saviour is dead now you disgusting mortals with see what a God is' says Goku Black as he powers up.

His hair spikes up but isn't gold, bike or white its a pink colour.

'This is the power of the gods Super Saiyan Rose, your only hope is the group behind me if they fail today you'll all die' says Goku Black turning back to the Z fighters.

Goku charges towards him while powering up to Super Saiyan Blue 2 but is flick away by Goku Black.

'Damn Goku needs time we have to fight' says Piccolo.

'But Supergirl is the only that might be able to slow down Goku Black' says Superman with sweat dripping from his face.

'No I can too this is a Namekian God' says Piccolo as he powers up.

His skin turns blue with light blue parts of his body glowing, there are also lines of light blue under Piccolo's eyes.

'My turn' says Supergirl powering up to Kryptonian God.

The two try for Goku black but their fighting spirit doesn't last long as they are both knocked out.

'Okay it's your turn Goten Black' says Goku Black watching their fight begin.

Goten didn't waste time he powered up to Super Kaioken Blue 3 and rushed towards Goten Black and he began his endless stream of brutal attacks which only helped Goten Black to obtain Super Saiyan Rose faster.

'Damn it, I can't use Ultra Saiyan but I can try this' says Goten powering down Super Saiyan 4 but then breathes slowly in and then screams as the blue energy of Super Saiyan Blue surrounds him which then the fur reacts by turning to the same colour of Super Saiyan Blue same for his hair, at the same time Goku powers up to Super Kaioken Blue 3.

Quickly realising the opponent's strength Goku Black and Goten Black swiftly potara fused together.

Which charged their hair to spike up even more.

'Mortals call me Goken Black and this Super Saiyan Rose 2' says Goken black smiling.

Goku and Goten start fighting but Goku is quickly paralysed by Goken and so is Goten by Goken's spirit sword.

'I want to tell you both something, I told the Super dragon ball's Dragon to make a copy of me and than for us to be put in to Goku and Goten's body, I went to the both of you killed you in front of your loved ones and then butchered them' says Goken Black which in rages both Goku and Goten.

'You monster, you'll pay for that' says Goku in anger.

'You take our body, you take our lives and even killed our family' says Goten in anger.

'Your gonna regret telling me that' says Goku as he's rage turns into power.

'Now I'm mad really really mad! And now it's time to pay' says the both of them as they power up.

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 4 Blue and Goten powered up to Super Kaioken Blue 4, Goken Black looks at the power of Goku and Goten with a smile.

'Now the really fight begins' says Goten and Goku.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 17: Goken Black Vs Gotun, a God appears

'At the moment dear views the three fighters have changed their hair with an intense feeling from the fighters and they are about to begin their fight once more' says the news reporter as the fight is streamed throughout the world.

Goken Black begins their fight with a punch to Goten's stomach and a kick to Goku's head but the two blocked the attack and began their speeded battle as the camera had to film in slow motion to catch a glimpse of the fight, Goten and Goku being their first time in the forms become tired and barely able to keep their forms.

'Oh, looks like the toll of your new found power is becoming to much for you to handle' says Goken Black with a smirk as he is too fast for Goku and Goten.

Goku and Goten still fought as they decided to focus on counter attacks instead of wasting energy, the two felt Goken Black breathing down their necks so close but so far away.

'Damn it' says Goten trying to speed up but does the opposite and he slows down.

Goku and Goten powered down to Super Saiyan not by will but by exhaustion through using to much energy, Goken Black easily knocked the two to the floor and ready an energy blast above their heads until.

Out of nowhere Vegeta punched Goken Black sending the unaware victim flying into the nearest pile of rubble created by Goken Black, Goku and Goten's fight.

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan Blue 2 and got ready to fight his overpowered enemy, Vegeta throws a senzu each to Goku and Goten.

'A present from the Z fighters' says Vegeta turning away from them and focusing on the fight.

Goten and Goku quickly eat the senzu bean and regain full strength as Vegeta plays punching bag.

'Goku we need to fuse' says Goten getting up from the floor.

'You mean the fusion dance alright then' says Goku picking himself up from the floor.

vv:vvv

'Fuse...Sion HA!' shouts both Goku and Goten fusing together.

'I'm neither Goku or Goten. I'm Gotun and this is Super Saiyan 4 Blue grade 2!' shouts Gotun as he powers up to Super Saiyan 4 Blue grade 2.

Goken Black throws Vegeta's bloody body out of his way to fight Gotun.

'So you fused let's see your power' says Goken Black walking towards Gotun.

Gotun instant transmissions behind Goken Black landing a bone breaking kick to his back and sends him flying so Gotun slammed his fist into the fused evil, Goken Black began to dodge Gotun's next attacks and counter-attacked by crushing Gotun which forced Gotun to cough blood, Gotun quickly escaped Goken Black's onslaught of attacks.

Gotun began to bash Goken Black with a mix of punching, kicking and energy blast combinations as Gotun hammers Goken Black into the hard and brittle ground, Gotun's lungs throbbed as each breath feels like a thousand needles piercing his lungs all the while Gotun was exhilaration flowing through as if there was a waterfall washing the pain away to be replaced by excitement.

Gotun pummels Goken Black's face with multiple skills and combos causing the fused fighter immeasurable pain as blood begins to fly around, Goken Black returned by smash Gotun's face through mountains of rock, the brutal battle merciless continue as the two battered each other.

Blood leaks from both Gotun and Goken Black as a pool begins to form on the floor as the two feel the electric pulse of wanting to fight but the two know the fight needs to end and fast.

Gotun began to charge a Kamehameha and Goken Black charged their Black Kamhameha.

'Fused 10x Kamehameha!' shouts Gotun firing the blood red energy beam towards Goken Black.

'Double Black Kamehameha!' shouts Goken Black firing the black energy beam to clash him Gotun's.

The energy beam struggle went back and forth both fighters unable to overcome the other as blood and energy left bth of the fused fighters bodies.

'This is the end mortal!' shouts Goken Black pushing the energy beam mere inches away from Gotun's body.

Gotun suddenly remembers the two fighters which are fused lover ones, friends, family and every human on the planet which gives Gotun more power as they transform into Super Kaioken Blue 4 for a millisecond but is strong enough to push the energy beam straight into Goken Black, the powerful energy attack obliterates Goken Black never to be seen again.

Everyone still watching was paralysed for a minute until breaking into laughter and chanting for the fused fighter for quickly defuse separating the two injured fighter who begin to laugh at their victory.

'There you have it, ladies and gentlemen, the two fighters have saved the planet from the look-alike threats as the two become the world's strongest fighters' says the news reporter just as excited and joyful as everyone watching the fight.

Goku managers to pick Goten and the two begin limp out of the massive hole made by their recent battle.

'Hey, dad I'm gonna take the next few days off of training because I probably won't be able to move' says Goten with a smile.

'On the bright side we prevented them from killing everyone and protected the peace once more and we might have some fans' says Goku as we see the news reporter running over to them.

'So you mortals defeated them well what a shame I'll have to do it myself' says Zamasu appearing above the father and son as he changes up an energy attack.

'Move Goten!' shouts Goku shoving Goten out of the way of the attack and taking it full force.

Everyone watching and more soon Goten watched in horror as Goku's body hits the floor as his life begins to drain for his body.

'Dad!' shouts Goten running over to his father holding him up.

'Sorry Goten but I can't hang around for long, I'm gonna miss you, your mother, your brother and everyone else but promise me this after you beat this bastard take the role of earth's protected as proven many times it will need one and your more than qualified for the job. Goodbye son' says Goku as the last of his life fades away.

Goten begins to scream and shout uncontrollably as his aura begins to pierce through the earth's atmosphere as his power increases, Goten's hair spikes up and begins to become a silvery white as a fire is light inside of a Goten's soul, this is Ultra Saiyan.

'One of the heroes has been killed by a new threat but what seems to be his son has taken the place of his father to beat this evil' says the news reporter shaking form shock and fear.

'Oh, using the limit breaking power of the Gods to defeat me, I may say through I never heard of a mortal being able to use Ultra Instinct never mind integrating it into their transformations' says Zamasu with a sadistic smile.

'Enough of your crap, I'll make you suffer, I'll make you pay, I'll show you want true power, pain and fear feels bastard!' shouts Goten smashing his fist into Zamasu's face breaking his neck which sends his head spinning around on his shoulders.

'Hahaha, you mortals are inferior to me a god and you'll perish for your disrespect to a superior being because I'm immortal' says Zamasu breaking his head back in place.

Goten isn't phased by Zamasu's immortal demonstration, Goten slammed the full force of his power in one punch and then another and another until Zamasu couldn't react and if he could hh never hit Goten once.

'Mortal why are you so powerful' says Zamasu as the pain began to sink in even if it wasn't permanent.

'Because you pissed me off' says Goten grabbing his throat.

'I piss you off? Stupid mortal' says Zamasu choking.

'To kill a immortal there has to be nothing left to be immortal' says Goten as a similar red energy of the kaioken swallowed his body.

'What now?' says Zamasu confused.

'This is a skill I picked up, adding the kaioken onto any transformation I use the 100x kaioken which multiples my power by hundred' says Goten as he demonstrates his power by kicking him faster than the speed of light.

Zamasu landed with his body broken in observed angles as Goten quickly appeared in front of him just to crush Zamasu's head and hammering his fist into any unbroken spots of Zamasu's body.

Goten left Zamasu's body as he began to charge up a spirit bomb but as he gets half way Zamasu was already healed and was rushing towards him.

'Alright I don't have time so I hope it works' says Goten brought the Spirit bomb to his side as if it was a Kamehameha 'Spirit Kamehameha!' shouts Goten firing the energy beam towards Zamasu but a ghost or spirit of Goku appeared behind Goten helping his Kamehameha's power.

Just Goken Black the Spirit Kamehameha destroyed every cell, every molecule and every atom was destroyed.

'Hey dad, I did it and I want to thank you for everything' says Goten smiling as he powers down and fallings to the battleground where the evil was destroyed.

But Supergirl and Powergirl caught Goten, the feeling from the two was reassuring and as if it was heaven.

'I'm getting a vibe that we did this before' says Powergirl kissing Goten's cheek.

'Well our hero needs two beautiful assistants' says Supergirl kissing Goten's other cheek.

'And there you have it viewers good and peace has overcome evil and violence. We will let our warrior rest before interviewing him but that is all on this story and goodnight' says the news reporter as he began to hear the sound of the people cheering and laughing once again as Goten overcame evil once more.

Goten soon got his rest and mastered the Ultra Saiyan ability and for 3 years the peace of earth was monitored by Goten keeping his promise but then the ultimate challenge will appear.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note:

Hope you guys will like this chapter but first I'm proud to say I made another story for you all to read while you wait for the next of this story its called A Saiyan's mission hope you enjoy.

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 18: Goten's trip to hell

Goten was flying around a city just because he felt like doing something, people usually would cheer and clap when he would fly big.

'Hey, Goten come to the lookout and fast' says Kami telepathically talking to Goten.

Goten stopped flying and placed two fingers on his head while locking onto Kami's energy, Goten instant transmission to Kami to find out the problem.

'Yo, what's the problem Kami' says Goten seeing Powergirl, Supergirl and Vegeta also appear as they gather around Kami.

'There's a massive problem in hell, a demon has been causing trouble Goku was sent there to help but is being defeated by the name of the demon is Janemba' explains Kami as sweat runs down his face.

'That's not so hard' says Vegeta with a smirk.

'No I can only take one of you but also the people in hell are now rising from their graves which means' says Kami before being interrupted.

'Everybody we have ever fought against will be immortal with infinite energy' says Supergirl.

'I'll fight Janemba you guys take care of the walking dead' says Goten as Kami teleports them to hell leaving the group.

Kami and Goten appear in hell surrounded by unknown objects.

'This is as far as I can take you, good luck' says Kami as he gives Goten something before leaving.

Goten senses his father's energy and then blasts off towards the fight.

Goku is in his Super Saiyan Blue 4 form but is very damaged and is able to continue unable to conjure up enough energy to fight, Janemba rises his sword over Goku's head and then begins to slam it down.

Before the sword made contact Goten was able to flying kick the sword in half while in his Ultra Saiyan.

'Is it a bird, is it a plane, no it's the Ultra Saiyan Goten here is kick your ass back to hell' says Goten landing in front of Goku.

'Goten? Well I'm thankful you saved don't know what happens when you die while being dead' says Goku while Goten passes him a senzu bean with a potara earring.

'I'll detract this guy while you recover the potara earing is a present from the Z fighters' says Goten and Goku smiles as he eats the senzu bean.

Goten throw his fist in Janemba's face hearing a crushing sound as Goten begins a brutal rush of combos finishes the combo with a hammering blow from a spin kick sending Janemba a couple miles away.

'Ready!' shouts Goku with the potara earring of his left.

Goten quickly puts his potara earing on his right, the father and son fuse together since Goten was wearing a blue gi and a white undershirt and Goku was wearing his classic gi, the fusion had a golden orange undershirt with a white gi with a light blue belt.

'I'm Goken you want to see something better' taunts Goken towards Janemba who only smirks.

'This is just an ordinary Ultra Saiyan but since Goku and Goten both are able to use Ultra Saiyan that means I can unlock Ultra Saiyan Transcend' says Goken as their hair spiked up as if it was Super Saiyan 2 but with white hair.

'You want to see something greater' says Janemba as Kid Buu, Frieza and perfect Cell appeared by his side.

'I thought that the three of them would be on Earth' says Goken confused.

'For what? To miss a chance to kill Goku and his son I would miss this even for my empire' says Frieza with his sadistic smile.

'We defeated you once and we'll do it again' says Goken.

'Not in our Ultimate form' says Cell.

'Ultimate form?' says Goken

Kid Buu throw a Potara earring to Janemba at the same time Perfect Cell throw a Potara earring towards Frieza the two pair fused.

The fusion between Janemba and Kid Buu had the horns of Janemba the body of Buu and the tail of Janemba the skin colour of the fusion was red like Janemba but the tail and horns were pink.

'Janebu' says the fusion between Janemba and Kid Buu, Goken presumed that it was their fusion named.

The fusion between Cell and Frieza had Frieza's body with a skin colour green with patches of purple on certain muscles, the fusion had Cell's crown which was purple, the fusion also had Cell's tail which was purple.

'I'm Perfect, I am Celrieza but this isn't it we thought what happens when two potara fusions do the fusion dance how about we find out' says the Fusion between Frieza and Cell.

'

What is that even possible?' says Goken with a shocked look on his face.

'Fus...ion ha!'shouts the two potara fusion as red, purple and golden energy surrounded the result of the fusion.

When Goken finally went their power he could help but to fall to one knee as sweat dripped down his face.

'This form is the strongest fighter that ever and will ever exist call it Celriejanebu' says the fusion between the four fighters.

'That's just a mouthful to say, I won't even try but I'll beat you easier' says Goken charging towards Celriejanebu.

Goken slammed his leg into Celriejanebu's gut but Celriejanebu didn't seem fazed by the attack so Goken attacked Celriejanebu with a brutal combo each attack smashing in Celriejanebu's body until a purple and green colour blood was coughed up.

'Is that all' says Celriejanebu with a smile.

Goken steered confused by how Celriejanebu is unharmed by the onslaught of attack, Celriejanebu started his onslaught of attacks each blow slammed into Goken's body crushing his bones, Goken's body throbbed with pain, blood dripping from Goken's head, Goken didn't think of the pain as adrenaline pump through him.

Soon Goken defused letting Goku and Goten fall to the floor in pain.

'Hahaha, you Saiyan monkeys can never overcome limits like we can' says Celriejanebu as the Frieza part of the fusion talks.

Goten gathers enough energy to slowly stand up before falling and repeating the same action as his body shakes uncontrollably.

'If I don't defeat you someone else will, because your just a sick sadistic bastard' says Goten as he stands there with no more energy he can't even transform to Super Saiyan.

'Hahahaha, what are you going to do? Throw your limp body at me. You can't judge me you Saiyans just want to fight strong people' says Celriejanebu punching Goten smashing him into the floor.

'after I kill you I think it be a great idea to butcher your friends and family' says Celriejanebu as a wide a smile appears of his face.

Goten's body began to intense due to anger and his aura appears despite the fact that Goten has no more energy.

'Hahaha' says Goku looking at Celriejanebu's smile fading as he looks upon Goten.

'What so funny?!' asks Celriejanebu as anger appears over his face.

'You pressed the family button' says Goku is more confidence in Goten.

'What?!' shouts Celriejanebu.

Goten powers up to Super Saiyan the only form he could manage without energy, Goten slams his hand onto Celriejanebu's throat and he begins to crush his throat as Goten picks him up from the ground.

'You should have done that!' shouts Goten.

Goten let's go but before Celriejanebu's body hit the floor Goten attack Celriejanebu with an uncountable number of crushing attacks disabling Celriejanebu instantly.

As Celriejanebu struggles to get up Goten powers up to Super Kaioken and begins to float above the sky while he changes an attack.

'Super Kaioken Dragon Fist!' shouts Goten as he slams, hammers and smashes his fist into Celriejanebu instantly killing the disgusting fusion.

After away Goku began to pick Goten up as he could move after the powerful attack, Goku realises that his halo disappeared.

'Well I guess we're going home' says Goku as he instant transmissions to Kami.

The two appear out of nowhere and everyone except Vegeta instantly runs over too the pair, after a couple minutes Goten finally wakes up.

'Hey you got to stop trying to get killed' says Supergirl as she hugs Goten.

'Yeah especially now' says Powergirl joining the hug.

'What's that meant to mean' says Goten with a smile.

'We're pregnant' say the both of them

Everyone smiles as if to congratulate them but it takes Goten awhile to process of they just said.

'Wait! What?! Your both pregnant!' shouts Goten as he is confused and happy.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 19: the beginning of the end

It's been a couple years since the incident in hell and now Goten is a father, he had a son with Supergirl and twins with Powergirl, the children with no need to go stay on the lookout and train with their father they did for a couple years until their peace came to abort end.

'Goten's power has grown to overshadow the Gods, its simple end his life' says an angle form one if the various universes.

'Agreed that Saiyan brat if undealt with could easily brush us aside and take control over everything' says another angle.

'Yes, he must be dealt with' says the rest of the angles nodding their head in agreement.

'Now first take his family hostage and lend him towards are trap' says the grand priest with a smile.

'wait! Grand Priest I acknowledge that Goten's power is terrifying but we must remember he protected the Earth and the Universe multiple times, all of his achievements must show his pure-hearted nature, he couldn't even think of trying such a stunt' says Whis trying to show them how trustworthy Goten is.

'I know what he has done to protect the people of Earth and the universe but even if there's a one percent chance you would while us out we need to take action, we are meant to govern the mortals, not fear of their power govern us' says Grand Priest.

The angles agreed to "deal with" Goten apart from Whis who thought he needed to help Goten, Whis teleported to the lookout to find Goten.

Goten was doing what he does best training but this time he was training with his three children, the strongest out of the three is named Kalen, Kalen much like his father he lives to fight he has been training ever since he first began to walk, his hair was black hairstyle was a lot like his father but move spiked up, his clothes were also like his father's but reversed colours, however the twin sisters weren't as fussy when it came to train, their names are Eileen and Darci, they both had blonde hair but spiked up backward as their hairstyle is similar to Super Saiyan 3 but with eyebrows, their gi was the same design as their fathers but with light pink and light purple for Eileen and a dark pink and dark purple for Darci.

'Argh, hey you can't use Kaioken Dad said it was banned' says Eileen getting kick to the floor followed.

'Yeah because it causes strain on the body I think anyway' says Darci joining her sister on the floor by getting hit by Kalen's energy blast.

'you should have been listening, he said you can't use above 2 times Kaioken and it's not my fault you haven't mastered it yet' says Kalen helping them both up.

'You're only mastering it because you can't go Super Saiyan or Super Kryptonian' says Darci obviously enjoying making her brother self-conscious about his skill set.

'Ha, jokes on you when I'm mastered my new transformation' says Kalen with a smirk.

'Wait what new transformation, Dad already mastered like all the transformation so how can you have a new one?' asks Eileen confused.

'Well since I'm quarter Saiyan, Human and half Kryptonian so instead of transforming one of these, I'll transform into both' says Kalen still having his smirk.

'But how? That shouldn't be possible, away don't try it until dad gets back' says Eileen.

'It's like adding the Kaioken onto to Super Saiyan and plus how would Dad know what to do he is just half Saiyan and human' says Kalen moving away from his sisters before trying.

'Okay then go for it' says Darci intrigued.

Kalen smiled before spreading his legs apart and bent his arms by his side before powering up while screaming, after a couple minutes Kalen reached Super Saiyan, his hair spiked up even more than normal and the colour of his hair changed to gold to indicate a successful transformation.

'Alright now Super Kryptonian' says Kalen but before trying out his idea was interrupted by his father's hand which is placed on his shoulder.

'Huh, Dad why stop me?' says Kalen confused.

'Because you are not meant to mix them together just stick to one of them' says Goten.

'Yeah, okay dad' says Kalen powering down to base form.

'Dad where did you go?' asks Eileen running over to Goten with Darci

'Oh you know Bulma just asked me to go get her a few things' says Goten rubbing the back of his head with a smile on his face.

While the family talked about the next technique they learn from their father Whis appear just behind Goten.

'Goten above you!' was the only thing Whis could shout.

Goten looked above to find one of the other universe's angels about to land a punch on him, but in one move Goten pushed his children out of the way and counter the angel's attack with a spin kick sending him back into the air just for Goten to slam his super dragon fist to his back and crushing him into the floor of the lookout, Goten land next to the unconscious body to find that some angels have his children in a full nelson.

'Let them go before I…' Goten began to before they all teleported somewhere else.

Goten looked around before remember Whis is behind him, Goten looks over to Whis before transforming into Super Saiyan 4 grade 2 and grabbing Whis by the neck.

'What's going on?' says Goten as anger rises inside him.

'The angels and grand priest want you dead because of your power' says Whis barely able to breathe.

'So why did you help me?' says Goten dropping Whis to the floor.

'Because your power balances the Universe between good and evil you're needed for the functionality of reality' says Whis getting his breath back.

'so they did it for a stupid reason and got my kids involved, then they all with pay' says Goten as he instant transmissions to one of the angels.

Goten appears in front of all the angels lined with his kids tied up behind him and Grand Priest floating above all of them.

'Goten this is where you'll buried' says the Grand Priest gesturing to the surroundings.

Goten hadn't realised they were at the world martial arts tournament stage so it be a matter of minutes before other get involve.

'If you give my kids back I'll go easy on you' says Goten powering up to super Kaioken 4 grade 2 while being overwhelmed with anger.

'You'll have to go all out if you intend to survive' says the Grand Priest as the angels charge towards Goten.

Goten joined in and rush forward into the mass of angels with rage and fury as his fuel.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note:

This will be the final chapter of A Saiyan hero, I hope you enjoyed as much as I did.

A Saiyan hero

Chapter 20: Grand finale, the strongest Kamehameha to ever exist

Goten slams his diet into the nearest angel forcing his body to go limp from pain, with every attack from Goten he powers up, with every attack Goten moves faster and strikes harder.

The number of angels slowly begins to deplete as Goten keeps his momentum going while fighting the angels.

'Damn it, how did he get this strong?!' shouts one of the angels before getting crushed into a nearby wall.

'You let my kids go or I'll kill you all' says Goten as his blood boils.

'Ha, we'll never listen to a such a primal mortal like you' says another angel before never being able to speak because of his head being hammer into the floor.

'You all aren't even a challenge, I'll just kill the Grand douche and get it over with' says Goten charging up his 50x Kamehameha and aimed it at the Grand Priest.

The roared as it crashed through the group of angels and towards the Grand Priest who simply deflects it into a nearby skyscraper causing it to crush the buildings around it as it crashes down.

'Damn' says Goten as he bites down on his lip out of frustration he isn't able to maintain this form for long.

The Grand Priest smirks knowing what Goten's frustrated at.

'After I end you I'll end your kids so you'll see them soon' says the Grand Priest rushing towards Goten with blinding speed.

'Dad you got this!' shouts Darci still tied up.

'Kick his entitled ass!' shouts Kalen struggle around.

'Dad you can beat him he has nothing on your power or skill' shouts Eileen as Goten begins to run low on energy.

Goten powers down to Super Saiyan mid-punch which the Grand Priest replied with a kick which hammers into Goten's ribs easily breaking them, Goten falls to the floor as warm blood breaks free from Goten's body and coats the surroundings.

'this isn't fun well I guess I'll make you watched your children die in agony because their 'powerful' father couldn't help them' says the Grand Priest dragging the kids in front of Goten with a sadistic smile while Goten cries out in rage for his torment.

The Grand Priest raises his hand just above Eileen and slams it down but it never made connect, the Grand Priest looks over to find Goten's hand stopping his arm but his whole body is covered a pure white glow, the Grand Priest's eyes widen as he began to feel the inconceivable powerful and the kids smiled knowing the Grand Priest is gonna have a hard time.

'What is that?!' says Grand Priest tripping over.

The pure white glow began to fade to reveal long spiky silver hair, Goten torso and arms had silver fur just like Super Saiyan 4, Goten's eyes had a purple outline and red pupils which had a fire of determination, his blood began to change the colour of his fur.

'What is that form?' says Grand Priest eyes still wide open.

'This is the form that kills you. Super Saiyan 5' says Goten spin kicking the Grand Priest.

Goten continues to smash his fists into Grand Priest crushing his muscles sending jolts of pain through his body.

Dad is going all out against this guy' says Kalen.

'He better make that guy hurt a whole lot for kidnapping me' says Darci.

'Wait! What about his energy? The new form must be draining him' says Eileen.

They look at each other before realising the man standing to the right of them.

'Yeah you're right he is less energy proficient since it's a new form your a pretty smart kid' says Goku giving a thumbs up to Eileen which she replies with a blush.

'Hey, you look a lot our Dad' says Kalen.

'Well I have since I'm Goten's Dad Goku your grandpa' says Goku watching the fight.

'Aren't you gonna fight' asks Eileen.

'He doesn't need me. Yet.' says Goku watching the fight and learning about the Super Saiyan 5 form.

Goten begins to slow down and the Grand Priest advantage of this and started a combo of brutal attack sending shockwaves of pain through knocking him out of Super Saiyan 5 and into his base form.

'Should you help now?' says Kalen as Goten is kicked about like a bloody football.

'he's fine' says Goku while Goten coughs blood caused by Grand Priest.

'I'll just end you now' says the Grand Priest charging an energy attack over his head.

'You might want to help now?' says Eileen as the energy ball grows bigger.

'Okay now is a good time' says Goku powering to Super Saiyan 4 and rushes over to Goten.

Goku just about manages to push Goten away from the attack.

'Oh, Goku aren't you meant to be dead?' asks the Grand Priest looking over to Goku who's putting Goten down.

'consider it a gift from Whis' says Goku speeding towards the Grand Priest.

Goku and the Grand Priest clash as their battle begin, as the fight progress it becomes more and more obvious Goku can't win and so the kids have a plan.

'Dad if we all do a Kamehameha we could beat this guy' says Kalen as they run over to their father.

'No this isn't your fight' says Goten as gets up from the bed of rumble he was lying on.

'But Dad' says Darci, Goten rises one arm in the air and charges up half a spirit bomb.

'You don't need to worry I got a plan so get away now!' says Goten as the spirit is shrunk to fit in his palm.

Goku jumps out the of the battle and to the sidelines as Goten fist tightens by the side of his head.

'What you gonna with a single punch? And as weak as you are it wouldn't even leave a mark' says the Grand Priest mocking Goten.

Suddenly his fist was swallowed by the spirit bomb's energy.

'This attack will end this fight. SUPER SPIRIT FIST!' shouts Goten as he punches the Grand Priest with the spirit bomb version of super dragon fist.

As the punch lands on the Grand Priest a massive intense explosion surrounds the two but as the smoke clears Goten was alright and where the Grand Priest was stand was giant crater to deep to see the bottom.

'That's our Dad always coming out on top' says Kalen.

'Yeah that Grand Priest guy never had a chance' says Darci.

'Dad got him with another powerful attack' says Eileen.

'Well all I know is that I'm starving' says Goten tired after the day's event.

'Wait! You thought that would kill you simple minded fool' says the Grand Priest rising from the crater.

'Goten!' shouts Goku.

Goten and Goku fire a Kamehameha Goten fired his signature X50 Kamehameha and Goku fired a X10 Kamehameha, they enter a beam struggle with the Grand Priest.

'We have to help!' says Kalen and the three of them nod.

The three kids join in while shouting 'Kamehameha X5' they fire their energy beams which joins Goku's and Goten's Kamehameha.

However, it wasn't enough and the Grand Preist energy beam closed in on them.

'Alright everyone we need to give it 100%' shouts Goten.

The three kids shout 'Kamehameha X10' which pushes the beam struggle towards the Grand Priest.

'Kamehameha X50' shouts Goku and the beam struggle is nearly hitting the Grand Priest.

'Kamehameha X100!' finally shouts Goten which pushes the energy beam struggle towards the Grand Priest and it swallows him.

The Grand Priest was vaporized by the powerful Kamehameha and the group begins to head home for some food after a hard fight.

'Hey Goten, we need to name that new Kamehameha' says Goku looking over to Goten with a smile.

'Lets the kids decide' says Goten looking over to his children who nod and begin whispering to each.

They begin to speak in sync with each 'Three. Two. One. The Ultimate Family Kamehameha!' they say with their voices full of happiness, joy and pride.

The family with form now on deal with criminals and the odd villain but even when it comes to Kalen's, Darci's and Eileen's turn to step up to become a hero they will overcome their enemies in pursuit for a happy life for them and everyone else.

The End of A Saiyan hero

Thanks for reading!

Author's note:

Since it's the I want to thank everyone for reading I also want to thank everyone one you left a review and lastly wanted to thank for the suggestion for this story.

And if you liked this fanfic I have two others A Saiyan's mission and Saiyan's love and I have a sequel for Saiyan's love that will be published soon, Hoped you enjoyed it see ya later.


End file.
